When The Fake Becomes Real
by Miidori
Summary: Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Len, adalah pasangan artis palsu. Tapi bagaimana jika candaan Len di wawancara menjadi kenyataan? /Bahasa Gaul/Last chapter—Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**MIIDORI KEEMBALIII! Dengan fic baru. Iya sih yang look at me belom selesai, dan fic ini untuk persiapan fic yang baru juga(?) yang bilang look at me pendek, maaf ya, author lagi buru-buru soalnya. Hehehe. Jadi selamat membaca**

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"When The Fake Becomes Real."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Len, adalah pasangan artis palsu. Tapi bagaimana jika candaan Len di wawancara menjadi kenyataan? /Bahasa Gaul.**

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

**_*note: "bla bla bla" suara orang yang ditelfon. _"lalala"= _suara handphone._**

* * *

Terlihat suatu lokasi di _mall_, yang ramai dikerubuni wartawan dengan kamera, dan juga _note _kecil ditambah pulpennya. Tapi tidak mungkin, seluruh wartawan itu, capek-capek datang ke _mall _untuk berita kosong? Tentu saja tidak! Mereka datang jauh-jauh untuk mewawancarai kedua pasangan kekasih, yang sedang _booming_ di dunia _entertaiment_, Kagamine Len, dan Kagami Rin. Pasangan yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama, _honey blonde_, tetapi berbeda model, Rin dibiarkan menjuntai panjang sebahu lebih, sedangkan Len, diikat _ponytail,_ mempunyai warna mata yang sama pula, _azure_, dan bukan pasangan yang asli dalam hal saling mencintai, melainkan sebaliknya, pasangan palsu untuk mendapatkan ketenaran, tapi satu fakta dibalik semua kedok, 'Rin tidak mencintai Len, Len **sangat mencintai **Rin.'

"Yak! Apakah Len-_san _selama berpacaran dengan Rin-_san, _sudah merasa bosan? Terlebih, 3 tahun kalian menjalin hubungan, apakah tidak berniat mengganti kekasih?" pertanyaan wartawan yang membuat kawananya melihat ke arah Len.

"Tentu saja!" jawaban yang diminta oleh semua _fans_ mereka pun keluar dari mulut Len.

"Nah, kenapa kalian tidak melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih serius? Kalian sudah 3 tahun berpacaran bukan?" pertanyaan mematikan yang harus dijawab oleh Len dan Rin.

"Bel-"

"Kami akan melaksanakan 2 hari lagi mulai sekarang."

Semua wartawan membulatkan matanya, termasuk Rin, mendengar jawaban Rin di potong oleh Len yang cengengesan sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Len, lo kenapa ngomong gitu?" Rin berbisik kepada Len yang berada disampingnya.

"Tenang! Gue bisa ngelurusin ini kok! Liat ye!" Len bertindak seakan dapat meyakinkan Rin. Sedangkan Rin? Hanya menghela nafas, dan memohon pertolongan.

"Mbak, tadi cum-"

"OH EEM JIIII! PE-MIR-SAAHHH! _DUO _PASANGAN _BLONDE_ INI BAKAL NIKAH! DALAM KURUN WAKTU DUA HARIIII! SAYA AKITA NERU, MELAPORKAN DARI TEMPAT EMOOLL!"

Awal yang buruk untuk meyakinkan suatu rumor yang sudah di kirim ke _tv_untuk di tonton jutaan orang. Tapi Len tetap berusaha. Dengan cepat ia mencari wartawan lain.

"Mbak tad-"

"JADI GINIII YEE PENONTON YANG GAHOELLL! PASANGAN _BLONDE_ YANG UNYUH NYA GAK KETOLONGAN BAKAL NIKAH LUSAA! SEKIAN BERITANYAH YAK! BABAIII!"

Buruk, sangat buruk bagi pelurusan kesalah pahaman. Len melihat Rin yang sudah geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi, dia mencoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi, tetapi setiap wartawan yang dia ingin 'luruskan' selalu memotong perkataannya, dan menyiarkan berita 'candaan' Len, naas, disaat Len ingin mengejar wartawan itu, mereka semua sudah kembali kepada stasiun tv masing-masing. Meninggalkan Len dan Rin sendirian.

"Gue. Gak. Mau. Nikah. Sama. Lo." Rin berkata dengan wajah suram.

"Maaf Rin. Kan manusia juga melakukan kesalahan~" Len berkata sok bijak.

"Lo manusia? Gue pikir lo makhluk gaib." ejek Rin kepada Len yang sudah hatinya ditusuk tombak.

"Udah kita ke mobil dulu. Nanti kita telpon ha-"

**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto. **

Ucapan Len terputus saat _handphone_ Rin berdering, yang memberi tanda bahwa dia menerima panggilan dari seseorang. Rin melihat sebentar nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya, lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau, dan menjawab panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Haku-_sa -"_

"_RIIINNNYY! ITU BENER LEN MAU NIKAHIN RIIN?!" _teriak orang di sebrang sana.

"Haku-_san _si Len itu cuman becanda, eh taunya malah susah ngelurusin lagi. Tolongiin doooongg Haku_-saannn!" _Rin menjelaskan kejadian nya dan memohon pada orang di sebrang_, manager-_nya, Yowane Haku.

"_Oke, oke. Sekarang ajak Len ke rumahku dulu, nanti biar kutelpon manager Len, Dell. Ok?"_

"Yap!"

Rin memustukan panggilannya dengan Haku. Lalu mengangkat kakinya pergi dari tempat semula, dan menyusul Len yang sudah cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Disaat, Rin dapat menyamakan jaraknya dengan Len, dia langsung memukul Len cukup keras, dan mengatainya dengan berbagai hewan di taman binatang, umpatan kasar, dan sebagainya.

* * *

Len menyetir mobil, Rin terdiam meratapi nasib yang diterimanya dalam hati. Kira-kira itulah yang terjadi di dalam mobil Len.

"Semua salah Len. Semua salah Len. Gue gak mau nikah sama Len. Gue gak mau nikah sama Len." Rin bergumam panjang tentang permasalahan yang diterimanya.

"Yaelah Rin, lo tuh harusnya bersyukur nikah sama gue. Banyak loh yang mau!" bela Len pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, yang mau sama nikah lo cuman Kaito, dan Gakupo aja. Lo kan maho." ucap Rin merendahkan Len.

"Dalem woi." Len berkata pasrah

**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto. **

Lagi-lagi, _handphone _Rin berdering. Dengan cepat ia melihat tulisan yang terpampang di layar _handphone_-nya, dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Halo, lo pasti mau ngomongin soal rumor yang di tipi ye? Gumi?" yak, bernar sekali, yang memamanggil Rin adalah, cewek berambut hijau dengan _icon_ _goggles_ berlensa merah, Megpoid Gumi.

"_Emang itu bener Rin? Gue disuruh ke rumah Haku-san. Katanya sih mau ngomongin soal itu. Yah, sebagai pacar yang baik dari Kagami Rin, gue dateng aje." _canda Gumi disebrang sana.

"Apa? Pacar yang baik? Plis deh ya, gue bukan lesbong kayak elo." ucap Rin dengan nada pura-pura ketakutan.

"_Jadi lo nolak gue? Fine. Pokoknya dengan kecepatan cahaya lo harus kesini!" _Gumi setengah berteriak mengucapkan kalimat akhir tadi. Tanpa berlama-lama gumi memutuskan panggilannya dengan Rin.

Kini Rin menerawang jauh ke jalan di depannya. Saat Gumi menelfon tadi, terbesit kesedihan dihatinya, mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sukar dijawab oleh nya, "kenapa bukan _okaa-san atau otou-san?" _pertanyaan itu selalu berputar di kepala Rin pada saat ia berumur 10 tahun, tepat disaat orang tuanya meninggal. Mereka berdua meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, meninggalkan Rin dengan tumpukan harta. Memang masa sulit bagi Rin, harus ditinggalkan orang tuanya dengan harta yang menumpuk, yang menjadi incaran para pemburu kekayaan berkedok orang kepercayaan. Tetapi, Haku datang sebagai orang kepercayaan orang tuanya yang asli, dan mengurus Rin. Dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Tidak jauh dari cerita Len, orang tua- tidak, hanya ayah Len saja yang harus meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, di pesawat yang sama dengan orang tua Rin. Lalu, kemana ibu Len? Ia meninggal saat melahirkan Len. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Len dengan harta yang seadanya, tidak banyak memang yang menawarkan menjadi pengurus Len, karena harta yang ditinggalkannya memang seadanya. Tetapi, Dell, _manager_ Len, menawarkan dirinya sendiri, dan di setujui oleh Len.

Kini mereka berdua, hanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

* * *

"Jadi, ini gimana..." Rin duduk dengan memegang cangkir berisikan _hot chocolate. _Yah Rin dan Len memang sudah datang di rumah Haku untuk membicarakan permasalahan serius yang dibuat Len.

"Yah gin-"

"JANGAN GINI GONO AJA BEGO! LO SIH AAHHH! NGOMONG TUH DIPIKIR-PIKIR DULUUU! POKOKNYA GIMANAPUN CARANYA GUE GAK MAU NIKAH SAMA MAKHLUK MENJIJIKAN INI YAAHHH! IUUUH BANGEETTTT!"

Ucapan Len terpotong oleh teriakan Rin yang _super-duper-mega-ultra_ keras.

"Rin di-"

"GUMII INI GIMANA DOOONGGG! GUE GAK MAU NIKAH SAMA DIAAAA! ADOOHHH!"

"Ri-"

"_FOR GOD SAKE_! GUE GAK MA-"

"DIEM RIIIINNNNNN!"

Kini teriakan Rin ada yang menandinginya, teriakan Gumi. Percayalah bahwa semua orang disitu sudah tuli.

"Rin, kita gak punya cara lain. Kalo buka kedok, nanti fans-mu dan fans Len, bakal berkurang," Jelas Haku kalem, yang diikuti oleh anggukan Dell, "Lagian, Len ganteng kok." kini Dell menyambung perkataan Haku.

"Dell-_san_, Haku-_san_..." Rin memberi jeda perkataannya, "LEN ITU JELEK, BEGO, DAN MAHOOO! POKOKNYA GUE GAK MAUUUUU!" Rin menyambung perkataannya dengan berteriak, dan mendapat hadiah berupa tatapan _'diem-apa-gue-bunuh-dasar-berisik.' _dari Gumi.

"Terima aja kali Rin! Gue ganteng gini kok!" Len berusaha meyakinkan Rin untuk ketampanan dirinya.

"Gue. Mati. Aja. Deh." Rin berkata dengan muka madesu.

"Tenang Rin, lo mati, gue juga mati. Karena kita suami istri!" ucap Len setengah berteriak.

"Hehehe, umur 23 umur yang bagus kok buat nikah!" Haku mencoba menghibur Rin.

Dan malam itu, sudah ditetapkan bahwa Rin dan Len akan menikah.

* * *

Kini, setelah 2 hari kejadian itu, Len dan Rin menikah, dengan tema _outdoor_, tepatnya _garden wedding._

"Len, apakah anda berjanji, akan mengambil Rin sebagai istri?"

"Saya berjanji."

"Rin, apakah anda berjanji, akan mengambil Len sebagai suami?

"Sa-saya..." Rin memberi jeda dalam perkataanya, membuat semua hadirin penasaran dengan jawabannya, "Saya berjanji." sambung Rin

Mendadak suasana menjadi ramai, karena peresmian kedua pasangan ini menjadi suami istri. Semuanya senang karena kedua pasangan ini menikah, tapi tidak untuk Rin, dia bergumam-

"Gue mau pulang..."

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

**Hehehe, balik lagi dengan fic baru. Ini sebagai persiapan aja kok. Soal look at me nanti akan ditamatkan secepatnya! XD**

**Akhir kata, REVIEEEWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIIDORI BACKK! Fuh! Apdet nih yeee, cieeeee XD. Sekarang waktunya bales review!**

**Hikaru Kisekine:**

**Woalah masih ada typo juga toh! -..- look at me nya bakal di update secepatnya! Jadi tunggu aja. Terima kasih sudah me-review :3**

**MayuMoeChan:**

**Tabur bunga? Ikutan deh/tabur bunga. Jangan bunuh rin, nanti miidori nangis! /curhat. Terima kasih sudah bilang fic (gaje) ini ganteng dan cantik(?) soal alur... alurnya lagi maen balapan /plakk!. Awal hubungan palsu cuman buat nyari tenar doang. Mii-chan? Hehehe. Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah me-review :D**

**Ayu Septhia:**

**Apa kelanjutannya? Hanya ada di fic ini! XD. Terima kasih sudah review! :3**

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

**Ini sudah update! :3 terima kasih sudah review**

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"When The Fake Becomes Real."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Len, adalah pasangan artis palsu. Tapi bagaimana jika candaan Len di wawancara menjadi kenyataan? /Bahasa Gaul.**

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_***note: "bla bla bla" suara orang yang ditelfon.**_**"lalala"=**_**suara handphone.**_

* * *

Setelah pernikahan kemarin, Rin dan Len 'terpaksa harus tinggal satu rumah dan satu-

"POKOKNYA GUE GAK MAU SATU KASUR SAMA KECEBONG KUNING ITU!"

-satu kasur. Jelas sih, si Rin gak mau tidur satu kasur sama Len, tapi mau gak mau, dia harus tidur satu kasur, alasannya? Yah, jaga-jaga, kalo misalnya mbak reporter dateng, dan liat-liat isi rumah. Oke, ke keadaan sekarang.

Kini mereka berdua lagi capek-capeknya membereskan barang mereka. Memang banyak, artis sih. Kini 5 _box_ ada di kamar mereka. Ada kardus berisi baju, boneka, buku-buku, dan banyak lagi.

"Len." Rin memulai percakapan dengan Len.

"Hm?" jawab Len singkat, dan nyebelin di kuping Rin.

"Liat, gue nemuin baju yang dulu gue pake konser di Tokyo~" Rin mengabaikan ucapan singkat Len, dan memperlihatkan sepasang pakaian berupa dress _lolita_ hitam, dan telinga kucing.

"Pake dong! Gua mau liat~~~" ucap Len memohon pada Rin.

"Kalo lo menang _ jan ken pon _ sama gue. Gini-gini, gue kan _master jan ken pon_." Rin membanggakan prestasi-nya yang... gak penting.

"Gue emang gak sehebat elo maen _jan ken pon_, tapi gue punya hoki tingkat tinggi."

"Ngimpi."

Sekarang, mereka mengambil aba-aba untuk mengeluarkan andalan jari(?) mereka. _Background _petir menjadi latar belakangnya, dan suara drum menjadi suara latarnya.

"_JAN KEN PON!_"

Bingo! Gunting melawan batu! Salah satu di antara mereka menang! Dan itu-

"HAHAHA! LIAT GUE MENANG! KAGAMINE LEN MENANGGGG! LO HARUS PAKE BAJU KUCING GARONG ITU RIIINNN! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

-itu Len, Len yang menang. _Master jan ken pon _kita dikalahkan sudah, oleh orang berhoki tinggi.

"GAK BAKAAALLLLL! GUE GAK MAUUUU! HUWEEEEE!" Rin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, melebihi tawa jahat Len.

"Lo. Harus. Pake. Itu." Len mengambil baju Rin dan memberikannya padanya. Sedangkan Rin, hanya menyumpahi Len dengan kata-kata kasar.

"HYAHAHAHAHA!" tawa keras Len menggema di seluruh rumah mereka.

Yah, kini Len sedang membuat 2 gelas berisikan minuman untuk dirinya dan Rin. Sejak 1 jam lalu, mereka terlalu serius dalam membereskan kamar, dan maen _jan ken pon_.

"RIN! NIH GUE BUATIN MIN-"

Ucapan Len terhenti saat melihat Rin datang dengan _dress _lolita, dan kuping kucing sedang _blushing_, menambahkan keimutan pada cewek berambut pirang itu.

"Mane minum gue? S-siniin!" ucap Rin _tsundere_, menambah kemanisannya. Len hanya terperangah tidak percaya lalu-

**CROOOT!**

-_nosebleed_. Lelaki normal manapun, akan merasa tidak tahan pada gadis berpakaian seperti Rin. Sama seperti Len.

"Udahlah gue mau ganti baju!" Rin menaruh minumannya di meja terdekat, dan segera pergi untuk berganti baju. Meninggalkan Len yang mati kehabisan darah.

Setelah itu, Rin datang membawa baju konser-nya itu, dan memasukannya ke lemari putih yang terletak di sudut kamar. Tidak terasa tinggal satu _box _lagi, yang mereka harus rapihkan, semua itu berjalan lancar sampai Rin menemukan pakaian Len.

"Len, ini baju lo yang di pv 'Magical Kitty Len Len' kan?" tanya Rin. Dengan cepat Len langsung menoleh pada pada pakaian berupa baju Vocaloid Len, pita bitu besar, telinga kucing, ekor kucing, dan tongkat _pink _dengan atas sebuah pisang. Langsung saja, tanpa di aba-aba keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya, saat melihat seringai besar di muka Rin.

"I-iya. Ta-tapi itu-"

"LO PAKE INIII! MAGICAL KITTTYYYY!"

Ucapan Len terpotong saat teriakan permohonan dari Rin.

"GAK MAUUUU!" Len menolak mentah-mentah permintaan dari Rin. Sesaat kemudia, ia bergumam, "yah, kalo lo menang _jan ken pon_. Huehehehe." walaupun gumaman-nya pelan tetapi tetap terdengar oleh Rin.

"OKE! GUE BAKAL MENANG _JAN KEN PON_ LAWAN ELOHHHH!" Rin berteriak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Len.

"A-apa? Di-dia denger?" Len sadar akan kebodohannya.

"Iyalah, lo ngomong nya keras gitu." Rin membalas dengan santai.

"Udahlah, jangan buang waktu, mending kita beres-beres aja." Len mencoba mengelak. Tapi Rin tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Lo takut kalah lawan cewek?" tantang Rin.

"Nggak!" Len mencoba mengelak, dia tidak sadar bahwa Rin merencanakan rencana jahat.

"Kalo gitu, kenapa lo gak mau _jan ken pon_ sama gue?" kini nada suara Rin lebih meninggi.

"U-ugh... IYA DEH IYA!" dinding pertahan Len runtuh begitu mendengar pertanyaan mematikan Rin. Kini, mereka menyiapkan aba-aba untuk mematikan lawan masing-masing.

"_JAN KEN PON!_"

Lagi-lagi, satu diantara mereka menang, mengalahkan lawannya, dan yang menang sekarang-

"Lo gak bisa kalo cuman ngandelin hoki. Gue dong! Ngandelin ketepatan, dan kemampuan terpendam gue!"

-Rin, Rin Kagami-lah orangnya. Dan yang kalah, tentu saja Len.

"Iya iya! Gue pake deh! Sini!" Len mengambil baju itu asal. Membuat sedikit kerutan di bagian pinggangnya. Lalu berjalan ke arah toilet. Rin sendiri, sedang tertawa keras melihat jarinya mengalahkan jari Len. Tapi semua tawa itu berhenti saat ia melihat Len keluar dan pipinya memerah.

"_Oh. My. God."_ ucap Rin tidak percaya akan pengelihatannya, Len memakai baju yang ngaku-ngaku dari pv-nya.

"G-g-gue g-ganti b-baju y-y-ya." Ucap Len tergugup, sambil membalikan badannya, dan memperlihatkan punggungnya terhadap Rin.

"Hahaha..." tawa Rin hambar, lalu mengingat kejadian tadi lagi membuatnya tertawa keras "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LEN _MOE _ABISSSSS! KYAAAAA!" ia berteriak, sekaligue ber -_fangirling_(?) ria.

**BRAK!**

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup cukup keras oleh Len. Mukanya kusut, belom disetrika kali ye. Terbesit lagi pikiran jahil di otak Rin.

"Cieee Len marah~~" goda Rin pada Len.

"A-apaan sih?! Gue tug gak marah! Plis deh bok! Kalo gue marah, nanti keriput gue nam- NGGAK! SALAH NGOMONG! ANJRIIIIT!" teriak Len 'salah ngomong' yang membuat Rin menahan tawanya.

"Pfft- HAHAHAHAHA! GUE HARUS JUAL KABAR INI KE TIPI! HAHAHA!" meledaklah balon- eh, maksudnya tawa Rin, yang membuat Len memerah layaknya tomat rebus

Yah, awal yang lucu untuk memulai pemberesan rumah.

* * *

"Loh kok kasurnya ada satu? _King size_ lagi." tanya Rin yang sudah memakai baju tidurnya. Yah, waktu memang mengalir begitu cepat, sehingga matahari tergantikan oleh bulan.

"LEEEEN!" Rin berteriak memanggil Len dari kamar tidur. Sesaat kemudian munculah Len dengan _ehem_bertelanjang_ehem_dada_ehem dan memakai celan selutut._

"_Apaan sih teriak-teriak? Baru mandi juga." _tetes air menetes dari ujung rambut Len dan mengalir ke pelipisnya. Rin yang melihat itu cuma cengo, mencengokan(?) lelaki di hadapanya.

"LO KENAPA GAK PAKE BAJU BEGOOOO! PAKE BAJU SANAAAAHHHH! NANTI LO NGAPA-NGAPAIN GUA LAGI! HIIIYYY! OGAH AMAT GUEEEEE! HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" teriak Rin histeris.

"Lah? Kan kasurnya du-" ucapan Len terhenti saat melihat kasur dihadapannya hanya satu dan merupakan kasur berukuran _king size_. Dengan cepat ia menghapus pikiran bejat dari otaknya.

"Kita buat bates aj-"

**DRAAASSHH!**

Ucapan Len terpotong saat rintik-rintik hujan yang banyak, dengan cepat. Kini, badan Rin bergetar saat itu juga, buka kerna kedinginan, tapi karena takut, akan petir yang nanti dihasilkan. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah untuk menutu matanya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

"L-Len g-g-gue t-t-tidur yak." bukan hanya badannya, bahkan ucapannya saja bergetar. Dengan cepat ia naik ke tempat tidur dan bergumam kecil,

"_Okaa-san. Okaa-san. Okaa-san. _Rin takut, _okaa-san_." gumaman kecil itu terdengar di telinga Len. Len tidak mengetahui ini sebelum nya, ia merasa sangat iba ketika wanita yang memiliki salah satu tulang rusuknya yang hilang, meringkuk membelakangi dirinya tersebut bergumam kecil, dan mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya dari rintik hujan sekaligus petir yang ganas.

"Rin, kalo takut peluk gue aja." Len menawarkan dirinya pada Rin.

"N-nggak k-kok." Ucap Rin bergetar, mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

**JDAAR!**

"HUWAAA!"

Petir ganas menampakan dirinya, yang membuat Rin takut setengah mati dan segera... memeluk Len?

"LEN GUE TAKUUUT! HUWAAAAA!" Rin berteriak histeris, masih memeluk Len dengan erat, lalu Len memeluk balik(?) dan mengusap kepala Rin dengan lembut.

"Dulu, nyokap gue suka ngelakuin ini kalo gue takut." ucapnya masih mengusap kepala Rin, Rin mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di _ehemdadaehem_.

"Hoam..." Rin mulai menguap, menandakan ia mengantuk, dengan cepat ia tertidur di pelukan Len, tidak jauh dari Rin, Len mulai mengantuk dan membiarkan dirininya tidur memeluk Rin.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

**AKHIRNYA JADI!**

**Langsung aja ya, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MIIDORI KEMBALI! Terima kasih yang sudah review! Mari kita balas! /joget.**

**Hikaru Kisekine:**

**APAH?! TYPO MASIH ADA! /zoom10. Hehehe, masih aja miidori gak teliti soal typo. Cuman miidori akan berusaha! /gak nyambung. Eh? Bikin ngakak? Akhirnya romance banget? Terima kasih! Look at me aka di update secepat yang saya bisa! Terima kasih sudah review! :D**

**Risa l0ve VoCaloid:**

**Keren? Terima kasih XD! Salam kenal juga! Terima kasih sudah mereview :D**

**Lady Auburn:**

**Suka bagian meluknya? Wuah terima kasih! Fic ini bagus? Terima kasih sebesar bantal miidori/dibuang. Suka gahol-gahol begetoh? Oh em jiihhh! /lebay. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan menambahkan(?)!**

**KoroCorona:**

**Hehehe. Kagamine tuh emang mantep tu de mex! Rin tsundere? Sama miidori juga gak bisa bayangin. Ini sudah di lanjut! Terima kasih sudah review!:D**

**MayuMoeChan:**

**Tau nih Len, gak selow amat sih, author aja gak menang jan ken pon biasa aja/dibuang. Mimisan? miidori juga kok mimisan 5 ember malah/dibuang. Ehehehe, endingnya dikasih gula sih/plakk! Ini sudah di update! Terima kasih sudah mereview! :D**

**Pull:**

**Guest terkece? /tiup terompet. I-iya ya, maafkan kesalahan miidori/bow. Jangan santet rin dong, huweee T_T . terima kasih sudah review! :D**

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

**Cieee nih si len sama rin! Tau nih pengantin baru~~ini sudah di update! Penasaran tingkat dewa? Wuah! Terima kasih sudah review! :D**

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"When The Fake Becomes Real."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character and the lyrics are not mine. **

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Len, adalah pasangan artis palsu. Tapi bagaimana jika candaan Len di wawancara menjadi kenyataan? /Bahasa Gaul.**

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_***note: "bla bla bla" suara orang yang ditelfon.**_**"lalala"=**_**suara handphone.**_

* * *

Cahaya matahari memaksa masuk ke kamar Rin dan Len, hujan memang sudah mereda sejak kemarin malam, tepatnya, tidak lama setelah mereka tertidur. Rin membuka matanya tidak tahan dengan kilauan matahari yang begitu silau. Pikirannya menyuruh untuk duduk sebentar, tetapi ia melihat ke arah orang yang tidur memeluk dirinya, Len. Perlahan tai pasti, disingkirkannya tangan Len, lalu segera ia duduk sebentar dan menuju ke arah dapur, di lantai satu.

Rin mengambil beberapa peralatan masak, lalu mengambil kotak berwarna biru bertuliskan 'PanFast! _Ready to eat!_' ia mengambil beberapa _pancake _ siap saji, lalu memasaknya. 15 menit kemudian _pancake_ siap saji sudah di taruh di atas piring, malah sudah di lumuri madu, ditambah buah pisang di piring pertama, dan jeruk di piring kedua.

"_SHOTABOY_!" Rin memanggil dengan nama panggilan untuk Len, yang baru saja terbesit di otaknya.

"LENNY-_MAGICAL-KITTY-SHOTA-SHOTA-NEKO-BOY_!" kali ini Rin memanggil Len dengan lebih keras, dan lebih panjang. Rin merasa bete panggilannya tidak dijawab oleh Len. Dengan cepat, ia menaiki anak tangga yang akan mengantarkan dirinya ke kamar tempat Len berada. Sampailah ia pada pintu berwarna coklat, dengan seluruh kekuatannya, ia membuka pintu yang tidak berdosa dengan keras.

"EH _SHOTA_! LO GAK DENGER AP-" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat kasurnya tidak ada Len. Kali ini ada sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir, tapi tidak tau apa.

"Len?" ia memanggil namanya, jujur sekarang dirinya bertamabah takut untuk kehilangan Len.

"BOO!"

"EH KUTU KUPRET IJO!"

Len muncul dari belakang Rin, dengan maksud untuk mengagetkan Rin. Hasilnya, sukses besar! Rin kaget, dan... latah.

"KAMPREEETTTT! GUE KIRA LO NGILANGGGG!" Rin berteriak melepaskan semua ke khawatiraannya.

"Muehehehe." Len cuman cengengesan aja sebagai jawaban dari teriakan Rin.

"Udah deh, kita makan aja dulu." ucap Rin lebih kalem, dan dijawab oleh anggukan cepat Len. Lalu mereka berdua turun ke lantai bawah, tepatnya ruang makan.

"Ini bisa dimakan?" ucap Len, sembari menunjuk makanan yang berada di depannya. Dari penampilan sih oke, cuman rasa, Len gak jamin deh, dia pernah ngerasain rasa monster makanan Rin.

"Lo. Makan. Atau. Gue. Bunuh." Rin mengancam Len. Sukses, membuat Len keringat dingin. Len memotong _pancake_ Rin dengan bergetar, lalu memasukkan nya ke dalam mulutnya. Semua badannya bergetar, ia membulatkan matanya.

"EWNWAK!(ENAK!)" katanya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Gue git-"

**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto.**

Rin melihat sebentar layar hapenya. Lalu segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Halo Haku-_san_. Ada apa?" tanya Rin kepada orang di sebrang sana.

"_Ara, Rin, hari ini kau ada pemotretan, ajak Len bersamamu._" orang di sebrang menjawab dengan kalem.

"Pemotretan? Untuk majalah apa? Aku akan berfoto bersama Len?"

"_Iya pemotretan. Untuk majalah 'TeenTrend'. Tidak, kau akan berfoto sendiri." _

"Yokatta~"

"_Sampai bertemu Rin!_"

"Okidoki!" Rin menekkan tombol berwarna merah. Lalu, Rin melihat ke arah Len, pandangan mereka bertemu, dari pandangan Len, Rin tau apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

"Cepet abisin makanannya. Kita ada pemotretan." jawab Rin untuk pandangan Len.

"Sendiri-sendiri?" tanya Len.

"Iya. Cepet abisin makanya!"

"OK!

* * *

"1, 2, 3!"

Terlihat cahaya yang memabukan dari sebuah kamera di ruang pemotretan. Tetapi tidak memabukkan bagi seorang artis yang sudah biasa berambut _honey blonde_ sepanjang bahunya, Kagami- tidak, Kagamine Rin. Kini Rin, sedang melakukan pemotretan, ia memakai baju berwarna putih bertuliskan '_Young_' yang dimasukkan kedalam celana jeans pendek. Tapi tidak menjadikan ia kuper.

"_Good job as always!_ Tema _vintage_ kali ini pun masih bisa lo jalanin Rin!" puji sang fotografer berambut pirang, Leon.

"Makasih Leon! Kalo gak ada lo juga gak bakal bagus gambarnya!" Rin berbalik memuji Leon.

"Si Len gimana tuh? Lo gak mau liat?" tanya Leon.

"Ogah amat gue liat kecebong kuning." ucap Rin setengah bercanda. Yah, mereka memang berbeda ruangan, jadi susah untuk melihat satu sama lain. Ngomong-ngomong soal Len, _reader _penasaran? Kita ke tempat Len.

"1, 2, 3!"

Cahaya terang sesaat yang harus dilalui oleh mata dari Kagamine Len. Sama seperti Rin, ia baru saja menyelesaikan sesi pemotretannya.

"_Perfect Len!_ Tema kali ini cukup susah loh! Tapi lo bisa gitu ngelewatin tema ini! Hebat bener dah!" sang fotografer memuji Len, yang terbalut kemeja yang dibuka bagian kerahnya, lalu ditutupi lagi oleh jas yang terbuka, untuk bawahannya ia memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, beda dengan Rin, ia tidak memasukan kemejanya, melainkan sebaliknya.

"Ih si abang bikin eyke malu aja deh~" Len tersipu sambil menegdipkan matanya, sang fotografer berambut _dark brow_, Big Al bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Dih. Tapi beneran loh, tema _modern formal_ tuh susah buat dipotret."

"Hehehe, makasih ye! Gue mau lita Rin dulu deh. _Bye-bye my husband_."

"HUEEEEEK!" Big Al memuntahkan semua cairan kejijikannya.

Kini Len dengan santai sedang berjalan ke ruangan Rin. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celannya, membuat semua wanita yang di lewatinya pingsan seketika.

"Goyang dombret mang~ Serr~~" Len bersenandung kecil menuju ke tempat Rin. Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu bertuliska 'Kagamine Rin' tertulis di atas simbol bintang, sama seperti pintunya 'Kagamine Len' yang juga tertulis di atas simbol bintang, yang menandakan ia adalah artis papan atas. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat marga 'Kagamine' menjadi nama depannya. Tanpa aba-aba ia masuk ke ruangan Rin.

"HELLO EVERIBADEH! LEN DISINIH!" teriak Len nekat, yang mengundang banyak mata ke arahnya. Termasuk sepasang mata yang sama dengannya, mata _azure_ milik Kagamine Rin.

"Lo ngapain kesini sih?" tanya Rin. Len berlari ke arah Rin yang masih berdiri, tetapi naas, kakinya tersandung kabel listrik dan-

**BRUK! **

-ia terjatuh. Semua mata membulat, len terlihat bingung pada semua orang, '_gue kan cuman jatoh aja, kenapa semua orang negliatin gue kayak gitu, ngefans kali ye, muehehehe.' _pikirnya_, _ tetapi saat ia melihat kebawah, ia menemukan sepasang mata _azure_, bibir kecil berwarna seperti bunga sakura, rambut _honey blonde_ yang sedikit berantakan, ia menatap sosok dibawahnya, sosok Kagamine Rin, yang melakukan hal yang sama.

**JEPRET!**

Kedua pasang bola mata _azure_ itu melihat lensa kamera yang dipegang seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang cengengesan, Leon.

"Hehehe, tema cover diganti, '_Vintage Love Modern Formal_'." ucapnya, tanpa sadar ia membangkitkan naga yang tidur dalam diri Rin. Rin menendang tubuh Len, yang membuatnya menjauh- lebih tepatnya, mental sejauh 5 meter.

"LEOOOOON! BALIKKKK LOOOOOOOOO! APUUUUUSSSSSSS ITU FOTOOOOOOO!" Rin mengejar Leon yang berlari ke arah komputer terdekat lalu memasukan foto itu kedalam _file_ yang tidak bisa dihapus oleh sembarang orang.

"Gak bisa wleee~" Leon menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Rin, uh, sang naga kini sudah membuat perempatan di sisi kiri kepalanya. Dengan cepat, Rin menarik lidah Leon yang terjulur keluar lalu memukulnya habis-habisan.

* * *

"Len! Nonton film horor yang baru gue beli yok!" pinta Rin pada Len yang membaca buku komik, sembari menempatkan dirinya di sofa yang empuk. Kejadian siang tadi memang sudah dilupakan oleh kedua pasangan ini. Sekarang keadaan kembali ke semula.

"Males amat." jawab Len tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku komiknya.

"Lo takut kalo nonton film horor malem-malem?" tantang Rin. Memang, sejak kejadian tadi waktu menjadi begitu cepat, menunjukan bulan sebagai penerangan malah hari.

"Kagak ilah." elak Len.

"Ngaku aja. Kalo lo gak takut kenapa lo gak mau?" tantang Rin.

"Yah nggak gitu..." kini Len menutup buku komiknya. Memindahkan pandangan pada sosok disampingnya, yang repot menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut. "Lo kenapa bawa selimut deh?" tanya Len, yang melihat Rin sudah selesai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Malem ini kan dingin. Lo sih enak, lo pake baju lengan panjang," Rin menjawab. Tangannya mengambil remote berwarna hitam yang sudah ada disampingnya, "Makanya, lo temenin gue ya, malem ini kan dingin." ia menekan tombol berwarna merah.

"Iya deh." Len menyetujui. Dimulailah film horor yang Rin beli. Di awal semuanya baik-baik saja, tetapi menuju ke tengah, hantu-hantu mulai muncul mengaggetkan Rin, yang membuat Rin-

"ANJRIIIT! Untung aja gue bawa selimut, kan gue bisa tuh ngumpet didalemnya."

-ngumpet dalem selimut. Len yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu fokus pada film yang diputar. Setengah film sudah terputar, Rin yang tadinya mengumpat di bawah selimut kini sudah keluar, duduk menyender di senderan sofa.

"Hoam..." Rin menguap, tidak tahan dengan rayuan manis sang pemimpi ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Len. Len yang melihat itu langsung menguncang pelan badan Rin, nihil, tidak ada yang didapat oleh Len, bahkan Rin membuka matanya pun tidak. Sama halnya dengan Rin, rayuan manis sang pemimpi hampir menggoyahkan Len, tetapi sebelum ia mengikuti sang pemimpi, ia mematikan dulu film yang ditontonnya, lalu... mencium pipi Rin yang tertidur. Dan ikut tertidur disamping Rin, membiarkan kepala Rin beristirahat di bahunya.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

**Akhirnya selesai juga...**

**Akhir kata review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MIIDORI BACK! Dari pada berlama-lama, bales review!**

**Kyoura Kagamine:**

**Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic dari awal! Gak apa-apa kok lupa buat review, miidori juga sering =/= iya soal typo emang masih ada XP yang adegan tempat foto Len emang kesandung jauuuuhhhh bangeet sampe bisa nabrak Rin. Terima kasih sudah review :D**

**Hikaru Kisakine:**

**Iya, soal typo memang masih ada, kurang teliti XP terima kasih sudah bilang romance dan humornya kerasa! Terima kasih sudah review :D**

**ArisaKinoshita0:**

**LenRin emang unyu! Miidori setuju XD. soal typo emang masih ada miidori kurang teliti, maaf /bow. Soal keluar ke tempat umum miidori akan pikirkan X3. Teima kasih sudah review :D**

**Risa L0ve VoCaloid:**

**Maaf soal cerita ini yang terlalu pendek, miidori gak punya banyak waktu, soalnya lagi kepepet. Miidori akan perbanyak adegan RinLen kok! Terima kasih sudah review dan maaf soal pendeknya cerita ini :D**

**Ayu Septhia:**

**Hehehe, lenny emang co cweet banget kalo depan Rin XD. ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah review :D**

**MayuMoeChan:**

**Tebar pisang, jeruk? Ambilin ah! /dibunuh. iya dong, Len gituloh suka dangdut. Len emang kayak ban-/dibunuh Len. Wah sama kayak temen miidori dong suka bawa selimut! Terima kasih sudah review :D**

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

**Maaf soal OOC dan Typo. Hehehe, miidori kurang teliti soal itu. Terima kasih sudah review :D**

**Reviewer:**

**Eh, saya juga, ini sudah di update lagi, terima kasih sudah review :D, ngomong-ngomong soal nama, itu bener gak? Soalnya saya liatnya di moderate review, jika salah maaf ya :)**

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"When The Fake Becomes Real."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character and the lyrics are not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Len, adalah pasangan artis palsu. Tapi bagaimana jika candaan Len di wawancara menjadi kenyataan? /Bahasa Gaul.**

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_***note: "bla bla bla" suara orang yang ditelfon.**_**"lalala"=**_**suara handphone.**_

* * *

Pagi yang tenang-

"WOAAHH!"

-ugh, tarik kata-kata author tadi. Pagi yang berisik bagi seorang berambut _honey blonde_, Kagamine Len. Jujur, selama hidupnya, ia memimpikan pagi yang indah seperti di drama-drama di tv.

"Berisik banget sih lu. Mulut lo toak yak?" Len memprotes kepada wanita yang membuat paginya tidak seperti drama di tv, Kagamine Rin.

"Bodo amat lah. Pokoknya ini _cool_ banget! Pake banget loh ya!" Rin mengabaikan protes Len, dan melanjutkan ocehan-nya, "ini. _Cool. _Banget. Gak. Pake. Aja." Rin menyambung perkataanya tadi.

"Serius deh kenapa?" Len bertanya melihat kelakuan Rin yang aneh di pagi hari ini.

"GUE TELEPORTASI! KYAAAA!" Rin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membuat Len harus menutupi telinganya, agar tidak berdarah.

"Teleportasi apanya?! Yang ada lo bangunin gue pagi-pagi tau gak sih!"

"Tadi malem gue tidur di sofa, abis itu sekarang di sini! Itu namanya teleportasi! Bukannya bangunin orang pagi-pagi!" yah, fakta bahwa Rin-tidur-di-sofa-tadi-malam-sekarang-disini benar, tapi jika teleportasi, author tidak bisa menjamin.

"GUE YANG MINDAHIN ELO MALEM-MALEM!" Len berteriak, menandakan bahwa urat kesabarannya sudah putus.

"Gimana caranya? Jelas-jelas lo tidur di sofa juga. Gue denger lo ngorok!" Rin membalas teriakan Len.

"Gue kebangun malem-malem karena gue haus." Len memijat pelipisnya, mencoba menahan oktaf tinggi yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"TERUS?! LO CURHAT GITU SAMA GUE?! HAAAH?!" tanya Rin dengan berteriak. Sepertinya, oktaf tinggi mulut Len berbalik arah.

"Nggak ko-" Len mengambil 1000 langkah kebelakang saat perempatan sudah muncul di kepala Rin dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

_Drrt, drrt, drrt._

_Handphone _Rin bergetar, menandakan ada email yang baru masuk, bukan berdering, menandakan panggilan masuk seperti sebelumnya. Diraihnya _handphone _yang terletak tidak jauh darinya, lalu membuka email yang masuk.

**From: GumiAnakBangSelamet**

**To: KgmnRin**

**Subject:-**

**Woi telpon gue yak. Pulsa abis cuy.**

Segera Rin menutup email yang dibuka tadi, lalu menekan tombol kiri pada _handphone_-nya, jarinya mencari sebuah nama, dan... Ketemu! Sekarang hanya sentuhan akhir lalu semuanya akan- maaf author lagi lebay. _Bek tu stori_, Rin menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan _handphone_-nya ketelinganya.

"_Halo, disini Gumi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _tanya orang di sebrang, pengirim email, Gumi Megpoid.

"Oh iya, sama mau pembantu untuk pengurus rumah." Rin menjawab OOC.

"_Oh, saya bisa jadi pembantu an- KAGAK WOI! SALAH NGOMONG! INI SIAPE SIH?!"_

"MUAHAHAHA! Masa lo gak kenal gue sih? Kagamine Rin! Kok lo gak tau? Bukannya kalo ada telpon masuk ada namanya ya?"

"_Ha. Ha. Ha. Lucu banget Rin sumpah, ngakak gue. Kepo banget sih, kan gue gak nyimpen nomor lo di contact list." _ucap Gumi datar, termasuk tawanya.

"Pemales banget deh lo, tinggal nyimpen doang. Kenape nyuruh nelpon? Gak modal banget sih lo gak punya pulsa, kayak gue dong!"

"_Kan gue sibuk cuman buat nyimpen nomor lo doang di contact list gue, sama beli pulsa, bukannya gak modal." _

"Gue yang lebih sibuk dari lo masih ada pulsa, lo nya aja yang gak modal! HAHA-"

"_Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini. MAKANYA BELI WOI!"_

_**-**_PIIP-

Panggilan terputus begitu saja karena pulsa yang tidak mencukupi. Rin membanting _handphone_-nya ke kasur, yah gak tega juga ngebanting _handphone_-nya ke lantai, mahal.

"Len minjem _handphone_ lo dong." Rin bertanya, bermaksud untuk meminjam Len.

"Nih." Len menerima permintaan Rin, lalu memberi _handphone_-nya pada Rin. Dengan cepat Rin mencari nama Gumi di _contact list handphone_ Len, Bingo! Ketemu! Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Halo?"

"_Maaf, pulsa yang lo punya gak cukup buat nelpon gue. HAHAHAHAHA!" _Gumi tertawa sekeras-kerasnya saat mendengar suara Rin.

"Nyolot banget lu. Udah kasih tau gue apa yang mau diomongin kutu ijo." ucap Rin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"_Slow down baby, slow down-" _

"JIJIK BANGET SIH LU!" teriak Rin histeris, memotong ucapan Gumi.

"_Maap, maap, gini master nyuruh lo sama Len dateng ke VOCALOID HOUSE_." ucap Gumi kalem.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin disertai jeda, "KENAPA GUMI?! KENAPA?! APAKAH _MASTER_ AKAN MEMBUAT KEJUTAN?! HAAHH?! JAWAB AKU GUMI! JAWAB!" sambung Rin lebay.

"_Sayangya iya Rin. Aku tau semua ini akan terjadi. Master terkenal gagal akan semua usahanya membuat kejutan."_

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!- tunggu, kok gue OOC banget ya?" Rin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Gue juga Rin," _Gumi menyadari ke-OOC-annnya(?), _"Udahlahya, nanti sambung lagi disana, bye!"_

"Tunggu! Kok email lo beda sih? Biasanya kan GumiMegpoid. Lah ini kenapa beda?" tanya Rin, yah dari awal ia sudah menyadari keganjalan pada email gadi ber-ikon goggles merah itu.

"_Miku... GUE DIBAJAK MIKU! AARGHH! DIA ADA DI RUMAH GUE! DIA NGINEP CURHAT SAMA GUE!" _Gumi menjawabnya dengan kalem-bukan, sok kalem, menahan semua oktaf tinggi yang akan keluar, dan... Bravo! Ia mengeluarkan semua oktaf tinggi di akhir kalimat nya

"Emang gue nanya? Ah udah lah, nanti sambung lagi ye cyin." Rin memustus panggilan dengan Gumi.

-PIIP-

Rin menaruh sembarang _handphone_ Len. Lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk mencari Len. Tidak ada di lantai atas, lalu ia ke bawah, dan menemukan Len sedang menonton acara paginya sambil memakan pisang.

"Disuruh master ke Vocaloid House." Rin menyuruh Len, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Len. lalu dia menghela nafas panjang dan segera ikut duduk menonton acara pagi bersama Len.

* * *

"Jadi? Semua anggota Vocaloid sudah berkumpul?" tanya seorang berumur 30-an.

"SUDAH _MASTER_!" jawab semua anggota vocaloid serempak.

"Jadi, kalian udah tau kalo master mau buat kejutan kan? Dan kalian pikir master akan gagal? _Sorry_ deh bok, nggak sama sekali." Semuanya kebingungan melihat pimpinan yang menyebut dirinya 'Master', "kita akan kedatangan 2 Vocaloid baru. Yang pertama... MASUK!" pintu otomatis Vocaloid House terbuka menampakan seorang gadis dengan rambut sebiru langit.

"Aaah, _minna-san, watashi wa _Suzune Ring. Suzune Ring. _Yoroshiku."_ Ucapnya sopan, lalu menunduk hormat.

"_Are,_ ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Master. Lalu semua tangan mengangkat tinggi termasuk Len, "Len, apa pertanyaan-mu?" Master bertanya pada Len.

"Ngg... rambut lo di cat atau murni... Ring-san? Boleh gue panggil begitu?" tanya Len, mengundang semua mata, termasuk mata milik Ring, "I-ini a-asli. B-boleh k-kok." Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Ring, semuanya berbisik-bisik.

"LEN INGET LO ADA ISTRI WOI! RIN! HUEHEHEHEHE!" teriak seorang berambut _dark_ _blue_, Kaito Shion, Len menatap sebal ke arah Kaito, Ring juga menatap sebal, bukan, bukan ke arah Kaito, ke arah Rin, lalu terbentuk seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Yang kedua... MASUK!" pintu otomatis kembali terbuka memperlihatkan lelaki berambut oranye.

"_Minna-san, watashi wa-"_

"Lui?"

Ucapan lelaki berambut oranye tadi terpotong oleh ucapan sang wanita berambut _honey blonde_, Kagamine Rin. Mata Rin membulat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, lidahnya kelu.

"Loh kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Master, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Lui. "Aah, sepertinya harus aku yang memperkenalkan pemuda ini ya? Baiklah namanya adalah Hibiki Lui. Ada yang ingin bertanya?" semuanya mengangkat tangan tinggi, termasuk Len... lagi.

"Lo siapanya Rin?" tanya Len _to the point_.

"Maaf, tapi itu bersifat pribadi... Kagamine-_san ._" tolak Lui sopan. Lalu pergi mengikuti master dan Ring untuk mengurus beberapa berkas. Semua anggota Vocaloid pergi, kecuali Rin, terduduk di lantai, tubuhnya masih bergetar, mendengar nama Lui.

"Rin ada apa?" tanya Len halus. Tubuh Rin masih bergetar, mengingat nama Lui, "br-ngsek..." umpat Rin.

"Pisang emang paling enak!" ucap Len setengah berteriak, sesi perkenalan tadi sudah berlalu kini ia sedang duduk di sofa berwarna kuning, sendirian, setidaknya sampai pintu otamatis vocaloid house terbuka, menampakan seorang lelaki berambut oranye dan langsung duduk di depan sofa Len.

"Kagamine-san-"

"Len. Panggil saja begitu." ucap Len memotong ucapan Lui.

"Len... pengen gue kasih tau privasi tentang gue sama Rin?" tanya Lui, dan anggukan Len menjadi jawaban Len.

"Mantan..." jawab Lui enteng, Len hanya mengangguk, bingung kenapa Rin begitu mendengar namanya langsung bergetar, "cewek idiot, berandalan, gak bisa masak, itu... pernah jadi pacar gue. Idiot Lui, lo bener-bener idiot, pernah memacari cewek kayak gitu, kalo bukan hartanya banyak, gak bakal deh gue pacarin, gak idiot-idiot banget ah gu-"

**BUAGH!**

"Bilang sekali lagi, gue bakal ngebunuh lo...," ucap Len memberi jeda, "**br-ngsek.**_**" **_sambung Len dengan nada marah.

"Budek ya? Gue bilang cewek idiot, berandalan, gak bisa ma-"

**BUAGH!**

Emosi sudah menyelimuti tubuh Len, tangannya terus menonjoki sosok yang baru menjadi Vocaloid ini, tapi iti tidak berlangsung lama, saat pintU Vocaloid House terbuka dan menampakan sosok Rin.

"Stop..." ucap Rin, Len langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menengok ke arah Rin, tatapannya bertanya kenapa, tapi di acuhkan oleh Rin. Rin melangkahkan kakinya kepada Lui yang menyender pada dinding, luka memar menghiasi wajahnya, dan darah tentunya. Didekatkannya mukanya pada muka Lui.

"Lui, Lui, Lui..." Rin memberi jeda perkataanya, "bodoh Lui, benar-benar bodoh. Lo bilang gue apa? cewek idiot, berandalan, gak bisa masak? _Well, _liat gue sekarang, artis ber-IQ 198, artis teranggun dalam 3 tahun terakhir, artis yang masakannya dibilang enak sama artis cowok paling seksi di jepang. Apa itu yang dibilang cewek idiot, berandalan, gak bisa masak?" sambung Rin panjang lebar dengan nada seksi. Dijauhkanya wajahnya dari wajah Lui, lalu pergi kearah Len, "kita mau main _truth or dare_, ayo!" dan menjauh ke arah pintu otomatis, meninggalkan Lui sendiri.

"Menarik, karena itu gue kesini, karena gue suka- bukan, cinta sama lo." gumam Lui

* * *

"YO! LEN DISI-"

"LEEEEEN! KANGEEEEEN BANGEEEEEEET GUEEE SAMA LOOOO!"

Ucapan Len terpotong oleh teriakan oleh cowok berambut ungu, Kamui Gakupo. Gakupo segera memeluk Len dengan erat. Yang menyebabkan cowok-yang-katanya-paling-seksi-di-jepang gak bisa napas.

"U-ugh, lepasin..." Len meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan pelukan kematian milik Gakupo.

"Dasar maho." komentar cewek berambut _honey blonde_, Rin.

"Gue bukannya maho, gue-"

"Jadi Len gak suka sama aku? Len gak cinta sama aku? Buku nikah kita dikemanain?" tanya cowok yang sekarang masih memeluk Len, Len melihat kebawah, menemukan sepasang mata ungu. "Bukannya gitu cinta, tapi aku-" ucapan Len terhenti saat ia melihat jari sudah di depan bibirnya, "Sssh... aku ngerti kok, aku juga cinta kamu..." balas Gakupo sambil memeluk Len hangat, Len membalas pelukan Gakupo.

"Sekali maho, ya tetep maho!" komentar Rin yang sudah duduk di sebelah Gumi.

"HIDIH SALAH NGOMONGGGG!" Len langsung berteriak histeris dan menjauhkan gakupo dari dirinya. Lalu Gakupo mengejar Len yang berlari, yah momen itu berlangsung sekitar setengah jam, saat Gakupo sudah kembali duduk disebelah sang pacar, Luka Megurine. Semua vocaloid sudah berkumpul sebelum Len dan Rin datang.

"Oke putar botolnya!" suruh Gumi, permainan berjalan lancar sampai botol mengarah ke Rin, dan yang menanyai Rin kali ini adalah Miku.

"Rin... _truth or dare?_" tanya Miku.

"Buat Miku-_nee, dare _deh!" ucap Rin ceria, tapi tidak berlangsung lama ketika miku menyeringai licik.

"CIUM LEN DI BIBIR! ITU _DARE _NYA!" teriak Miku keras, jujur, miku adalah LenxRin fans, jadi wajar jikaia meminta Rin melakukan hukuman yang tidak biasa.

"GAK MAUUU!" teriak Rin histeris.

"HARUSSSSS!" teriak miku lebih keras lagi.

"Ok, oke." Rin menyetujui hukuman yang diberikan Miku. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah Len, bibirnya juga, tetapi saat satu langkah lagi, pintu otomatis terbuka, menampakan gadis berambut biru langit, Ring. Semua mata tertuju pada sang gadis, termasuk Rin dan Len, saat Rin ingin menjauh dari tubuh Len, tangan Rik ditarik oleh Len dan... Bingo! Len mencium Rin tepat di bibir. Semua mata membulat, melihat ke arah Rin dan Len, yang sedang berciuman, lalu Rin melepaskan ciuman singkat itu. Rin segera berjalan ke arah pojokan lalu... pundung? Len yang melihat itu mendekati Rin dan meminta maaf. Momen lucu itu membuat semuanya tertawa tapi tidak bagi Ring, ia menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan benci

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

**SELESAI! Akhir kata review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**MIIDORI**** KEMBALIHHH! Oke, sekarang saatnya bales review :)**

**Risa l0ve VoCaloid:**

**Terima kasih sudah bilang fic ini so sweet, dan menyukainya, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah mereview :)**

**ArisaKinoshita0:**

**Hehehe, bakal ada kok chapter pas Rin cemburu, terima kasih sudah bilang fic ini lumayan dari sebelumnya, rencana sih gitu, mau maen 7 minute in heaven, cuman yaahh... X/D. Terima kasih sudah review :)**

**Hikaru Kisekine:**

**Iya cinta segi empat, cinta kotak maksudnya/plakk! Wah maaf soal typo, terima kasih sudah review :)**

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

**Rin sama Len ciuman di tempat umum mau nyemburuin author yang jomblo/abaikan, author curhat. EMANG LEN SAMA RIN ITU PASANGAN TER-UNYUH, TER-CUTE, TER-SERASIH YANG PALING MIIDORI SAYANGI JUGA! /berapi-api. Eh kepanjangan? Soal itu maaf ya :3. Terima kasih sudah mereview :)**

**MayuMoeChan:**

**Tebar bunga? Ikutan ah! /tebar bunga. Cieeee Lui sama Ring! Pejenya dong kas-/ikutandibekep. Hehehe, ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah mereview:)**

**Pull:**

**Hehehe, tidak apa-apa, manusia juga suka lupa, sama kayak miidori! XP. Soal kata kasar, sudah disensor, terima kasih sudah mereview, maaf soal kata kasar :)**

**Queen Devil:**

**Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah mereview :)**

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"When The Fake Becomes Real."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character and the lyrics are not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Len, adalah pasangan artis palsu. Tapi bagaimana jika candaan Len di wawancara menjadi kenyataan? /Bahasa Gaul.**

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_***note: "bla bla bla" suara orang yang ditelfon.**_**"lalala"=**_**suara handphone.**_

* * *

Pagi yang tenang, yang dirasakan oleh, Kagamine Len, ah, sepertinya cita-cita pagi yang diinginkannya sudah tercapai-

"BANGUN _SHOTA_!"

-atau tidak sama sekali. Baru saja cahaya matahari ingin membangunkannya, ala drama di tv, tapi yang ia dapatkan sebaliknya.

"Apaan sih?! Pagi-pagi ribut bener! Sekarang masih pagi tau!" Len protes terhadap perlakuan yang ia dapat, tentu saja itu ditujukan kepada cewek yang ada di depannya, Kagami- duh, maaf lupa, maksudnya, Kagamine Rin.

"Apa?! Pagi?! Oh, _kami-sama_..." Rin memutar bola matanya, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "INI SUDAH JAM 10.00!" sambung Rin sengan berteriak. Sebal, ya, itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. '_Udah toak, ngotot, eh taunya salah.'_, pikir Rin terhadap Len.

"BENELAN? CIYUSS? CUMPAAH? MASSAA? TERUSSS GUE HARUS BILANG WOOOW GITU?" ucap Len gak nyante, ia melihat wanita di depannya tidak marah-marah seperti kemarin, tubuhnya bergetar, ia bingung kenapa, apa ini salahnya karena terlalu gak nyante. Dipaksanya kakinya turun dari kasur berukurang _king size_ itu, lalu berjalan mendekati Rin. Tangannya terjulur, ingin menyentuh bahu Rin, tapi-

**BUAGH!**

-tapi, Rin malah menonjok perut Len.

"MAKANYA! KALO MAU NYOLOT SAMA GUE ITU AKIBATNYA! HYAHAHA!" Rin melangkahkan kakinya keluar, masih tertawa keras dan bangga akan kemampuannya yang keren-banget-sampe-bisa-nonjok-Len.

Len masih meringis kesakitan, memegangi perutnya yang di tonjok Rin, lalu terkekeh kecil, ia langkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Rin yang sudah di lantai satu.

"Len, tadi ada surat dari Master, katanya nanti kita mau konser di Shibuya. Nah, di situ di selipi beberapa _list_ lagu untuk konser." jelas Rin.

Len mengambil surat yang sudah di taruh di atas meja, ia mulai membaca daftar lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan. Penasaran? Pengen lihat? pengen banget apa peng- oke lupakan, ayo kita lihat

**Miku-Love is War**

**Rin-Demon Girlfriend**

**Len-****SPICE!**

**Kaito-Judgement of Corruption**

**Luka-Just be Friend**

**Rin&Len- Corruption Flower**

**Miku-World is Mine**

**Miku&Kaito-Crazy Clown**

**Rin&Len-Romeo and Cinderella**

**Host: Gumi&Gumiya.**

**PS: Bodo amat, suka apa nggak pokoknya nyanyiin, Gumi sama Gumiya, lagi pengen jadi host. –Master.**

Len terkekeh pelan melihat pesan yang tertera di bawah nya, '_tipikal Master_,' pikirnya. Lalu ia mengambil handuk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Len melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, yah, memang, Len sudah selesai mandi, membuat air mengalir dari rambutnya menuju pelipis, lalu masuk ke dalam kaus berwarna biru. Dan semua fans Len _nosebleed_. Oke , lupakan yang tadi, Len keluar dari kamarnya, memakai baju berwarna biru, dan memakai celana _jeans_.

"Lo mau kemana?" Rin tiba-tiba datang, melihat Len.

"Gue cuman jalan bentar. Gak ada kerjaan dirumah." jawab Len santai.

Rin mengangguk sebentar, "Gue ikut deh!" lalu melanjutkan perkataan yang berada di kepalanya, Len cuman menatapnya dengan bingung, lalu menghela nafas, "Yaudah deh. Cepet ganti baju!" suruh Len. Rin segera masuk ke kamar, mengganti bajunya, dengan kaus, lalu dibalut sweater berwana biru _donker_, dan rok bermotif polkadot berwarna hijau-putih. Setelah selesai, Rin keluar untuk menemui Len.

Len melihat Rin, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, cantik. Ya, cantik, kesan pertama yang dipikirkan oleh Len saat melihat wanita di hadapannya.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" pertanyaan itu hanya sebagai basa basi saja, menahan agar kegugupan dengan wanita di depannya ini.

"AH! Gue punya permainan!" wanita di depan Len, Rin mengajukan saran, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai jahat. Tepatnya, usil sih.

* * *

"APA?! GUE GAK MAU! ITU KEKANAK-KANAKAN!"

Terdengar suara keras di perumahan sederhana, ya, suara seorang artis cowok berambut _honey blonde, _Kagamine Len.

"Gak kekanak-kanakan banget ah! Seru malah! Mencetin bel rumah orang abis itu kabur!" jelas wanita yang berambut senada, Kagamine Rin.

"Gimana kalo- TUNGGU RIN!"

Ucapan Len berubah setelah matanya melihat aksi Rin yang sudah dimulai, jari Rin masih menekan bel rumah itu, kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah itu, kosong, harapan Rin sudah pupus saat tidak ada tanda-tanda pemilik rumah sedang ada di dalam rumahnya. Rin membalikan badannya, tetapi saat itu langsung ada orang bertubuh kekar yang membuka pintu kayu berwarna coklat.

"LARI!" teriak Rin kaget, tangannya reflek mengenggam erat tangan Len, mengajaknya berlari, menjauhi orang yang bertubuh kekar sedang mengejarnya. Tunggu, apa? Mengejarnya? Oh tidak.

"BALIK LO!" teriak orang bertubuh kekar itu marah, sandal rumahan yang ia gunakan untuk alas kakinya kini melayang, orang bertubuh kekar itu masih mengejar kedua orang itu, tetapi terlalu jauh untuk ditangkap. Lalu segera menyerah.

Rin dan Len masih berlari, masih mengira bahwa pemilik rumah masih mengejar mereka, tidak lama kemudian, kepala Rin menengok ke belakang, tidak melihat sosok yang mengejarnya. Lalu segera menghentikan langkahnya, termasuk Len.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, lalu senyum nampak di kedua bibir mereka,dan kemudian tergantikan oleh tawa keras. Len mengehentikan tawanya, lalu berkata, "Ayo, lakuin lagi, ini seru,", Rin menjawab dengan anggukan lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke target kedua, diikuti Len, seringai kecil nampak di bibir Len, "giliran gue." ucapnya. Jari Len terus menekan bel rumah berpintu kayu, sama seperti rumah tadi, berpintu kayu. Giliran Len tidak menunggu lama, pria bertubuh lebih kekar keluar, dari rumah itu.

"KABUUURRRR!" lagi-lagi, Rin berteriak refleks, kakinya mengambil aba-aba untuk berlari, diikuti oleh Len, lalu disaat waktunya tepat mereka lari, dan diikuti oleh pemilik rumah. Jarak antara pemilik rumah dan Rin terlalu dekat, disaat Rin mencoba untuk kabur, satu tangan kekar memegang lengan Rin keras, membuat wanita itu meringis sedikit, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, tangan Rin satu lagi di tarik oleh Len, membuat tangan satu lagi terlepas, mungkin terlepas karena dewi fortuna sedang bersama mereka, atau sang pria kekar memang lengah, tidak mungkin kan Len mempunyai tenaga sebesar-

"_D__an_ kesepuluh(1) pas umur 8 tahun."

-gulp.

"Nih. Tadi, lukanya yang mana?"

Kini mereka sudah ada di taman bermain anak TK. Yah, itu semua setelah kejadian melelahkan tadi. Tentunya. Tangan Len terjulur memberi bungkusan bertuliskan 'ChocoChoco!' lalu 5 detik kemudian wanita bermata azure, Rin mengambil coklat yang diberikan Len dengan tangan kanan. Ya, coklat. Tangan kiri Rin terjulur pelan, membuat pemuda itu, Len, menarik tangannya, bermaksud mempercepat waktu, dibukanya plester luka yang ia beli, lalu menempelkannya pada bagian bawah dari tangan kiri Rin.

"Hebat deh! Kalo cewek lain di pegang kayak gitu udah nangis, kalo lo nggak! Rahasia nya apa sih?!" Len bertanya pada Rin yang kini duduk pada ayunan besi.

"Karena gue tau, nangis gak menyelesaikan masalah!" jawab Rin, matanya menerawang jauh, "dari dulu, ya dari dulu. Disaat okaa-san dan otou-san meninggal, gue gak nangis, semuanya mencaci maki gue dengan alasan bahwa gue durhaka, tapi nggak, karena gue tau bahwa, nangis gak nyelesein masalah." sambung Rin. Lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Rin..." Len melihat Rin dengan iba, sebagian hatinya salut akan ketegaran cewek ini, tapi sebagian hatinya iba.

"Semua yang gue awalin selalu susah. Lagu pertama, konser pertama, dan..." lagi, mata Rin menerawang jauh, seakan melihat ke masa lalunya, "dan cinta pertama." sambungnya. Dibuangnya bungkus coklat yang isinya telah habis ke sembarang tempat.

Len melihat ke sisi bawah bibir Rin, ia menemukan noda coklat, yang tertinggal, "Rin," panggil Len, Rin menengok ke arahnya, kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit, sekan bertanya 'ada apa?' lalu Len menunjuk bagian bawah bibir Rin yang ada noda, Rin masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Len, lalu, dengan cepat Len mendekatkan wajahnya, ke Rin dan menempeken bibirnya ke Rin, menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya, dan... Voila! Hilang! Noda di bibir Rin hilang! Lalu Len menjauhkan wajahnya dari bibir Rin, "tadi ada sisa coklat." ucap Len santai.

"LEEEEEEN!" muka Rin merah padam, lalu segera memukuli Len. Tebak siapa yang memerah mukanya? Siapa yang jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang? Siapa yang aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat? Dan, siapa yang mulai menyukai Len? Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya, Rin.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**(1)=tingkatan tertinggi dalam judo.**

**Author Time:**

**Kepanjangan ya? Maaf deh :'(**

**Kemaren kepanjangan, sekarang kepanjangan, maaf ya! X')**

**Akhir kata, Review! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**KEMBALIH! Daripada berlama-lama bales review!**

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

**Hehehe, si Len mah bantai aja kalo OC /buangkelaut. Ini sudah di update, terima kasih sudah review :)**

**MayuMoeChan:**

**Maaf kalo kependekan :(, soalnya lagi buru-buru. Lui sama Ring akan berperan penting kok, di chapter lalala. Terima kasih sudah review dan menjadi reader setia :)**

**Pull:**

**Hee? Pernah main gitu juga? Toss! /buang. Ini sudah di update, terima kasih sudah review :)**

**Hikaru Kisakine:**

**No problem! Gak apa-apa kok gak log in :). Terima kasih sudah bilang makin bagus, dan review :)**

**KoroCorona:**

**Hehehe, terima kasih sudah ngelike, follow, dan review :)**

**Guest:**

**Ini sudah di update. Terima kasih sudah review :)**

**Ayu Septhia:**

**Maaf kalo kependekkan, miidori lagi buru-buru. Ini sudah di lanjut terima kasih sudah review :)**

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"When The Fake Becomes Real."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character and the lyrics are not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Len, adalah pasangan artis palsu. Tapi bagaimana jika candaan Len di wawancara menjadi kenyataan? /Bahasa Gaul.**

**Don't Like?Don't Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_***note: "bla bla bla" suara orang yang ditelfon.**_**"lalala"=**_**suara handphone.**_

* * *

'_Yang menjadi pemenangnya adalah...KAAI YUKI!'_

Suara tivi menggema di ruangan santai yang kosong–yah tidak kosong juga sih, ada yang nonton, masa iya yang nonton kuntilanak pake baju kun–HIIIY! AHHH ITU APAAN?! KUNING-KUNING! ITU AP–oh, tunggu, itu orang deng, hehehe. Kembali ke masalah kuning, dalam konteks warna! Bukan yang–ah! Sudahlah! Kembali ke masalah, kuning-kuni–maksudnya orang, lebih spesifik, cowok, lebih spesifik lagi, berambut kuning–maksudnya pirang, lebi- GAH! Udah susah amat sih ngomong Kagamine Len do–ups, keceplosan. Maksud hati ingin osk misterius, jadinya ketauan gara-gara belibet kayak usus author.

"Udah gue du–krauk!–ga! Yang menang–krauk!–pasti Kaii Yu–gulp–ki!" ucapnya. Udah ngomong sendiri, sambil makan lagi, gak takut keselek tuh? Apalagi bunyinya 'krauk!' gak takut, patah tuh gigi?

'_Aaa... Minna-taaan~ Yuki mau nyanyi nih~! Ikutin ya! Ehem! Kurai heya no sumi niwa watashi...'_

Suara tivi kembali menggema di ruangan santai, yang ditempati oleh kuning-ku–maksudnya, Kagamine Len. Mulutnya masih mengunyah makanan, matanya masih fokus pada acara di tivi. Mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan, dipaksakan untuk tersenyum pada sosok yang akan menjadi bagian dari Vocaloid. Senyumannya bukan senyuman menawan, bayangin aja mulut penuh gitu, senyum, kayak _meme Forever Alone_, iya.

"Gak sia-sia–krauk!–gue ngirim–krauk!–sms pendu–krauk!–kung, sampe pulsa–krauk!–kemp–krauk!–AWWW!" Len berteriak, saat kata-kata terakhirnya ingin habis. Gusi Len terasa 'nyut-nyut'-an, lidahnya sibuk berusaha mendinginkan gusi yang sedang memanas, tangannya mengelus-elus dari luar, dari pipinya. Udah dibilanginkan!

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki misterius datang ke arah tempat Len berada. Pikiran-pikiran surampun datang menghampiri otak Len. Udah sakit gigi, ada langkah kaki misterius lagi, sian banget sih idup lu Len.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Suara langkah kaki itu terhenti, di depan tubuh Len yang terkulai lemas. Secara gitu, nyawanya keluar, gara-gara nyangkain sakit giginya tanda nyawanya mau diambil–ups, maap Len, kebongkar deh, pikiran lo, hehehe.

"LEN!" suara sang langkah kaki misterius pun keluar, dengan tinggi, harap catat, dengan tinggi_._

"R-Rin?" mata Len yang tadi tertutup, terbuka kembali dengan lemas, tangannya mencoba meraih pipi sang langkah kaki miste–udeh itu si Rin elah, susah amat.

"Ssshh... Romeo, diamlah, aku disini menunggumu..." ucap Rin sok dramatis, matanya mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening, ceritanya di Romeo and Author–eh, Juliet!

"Ju-Juliet... aku... aku..." tunggu, kok jadi OOC gini? Ditambah kok author jadi nangis? Hah? Apa? Nangis? Biarin, "aku... aku... gi... giku... SAKIT GILAKKKK!" ucap Len berteriak di akhir, udah teriak, badanya keangkat, kan jadinya si Rin kaget!

"Gue kira apaan. Fyuuh! Eh tapi makasih ya! Aer mata pura-pura berhasil! Yess!" Rin setengah berteriak di akhir kalimat, OOC, "ngomong-ngomong, gigi lo sakit?" sambung Rin.

"I-iya..." jawab Len. Pelan. Gara-gara takut sama senyum licik Rin. Tunggu... senyum licik? Oh _no._

"kita bakal ke..." Rin memberi jeda, mulutnya masih menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, "KE DOKTER GIGI!" sambunnya dengan teriak. Apa author bilang, oh _no._

"_NOOOOO_!" teriak Len. Ngikutin aja sih lu.

* * *

_Kring!_

Suara bel pintu terdengar, saat pintu putih terbuka. Iyalah, masa ketutup. Oke kesampingkan masalah pintu. Sepasang orang berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Sang wanita menghirup udara khas rumah sakit gigi–ah, entah namanya apa itu. kesampingkan lagi masalah rumah sakit atau apalah itu, sang wanita pirang, melangkahkan kakinya ke meja administrasi, diikuti oleh sang lelaki, yang berjalan takut-takut.

"Mbak, dokternya ada?" tanya sang wan–Kagamine Rin aje sih! Susah amat!

"Hoo, ada mbak!" jawab sang mbak-mbak administrasi, rambutnya berwarna _magneta_, dikuncir dua, kayak bor gitu modelnya, "atas nama siapa ya mbak?" tanya sang mbak administrasi.

"Kagamine Len." jawab Rin, dilihatnya sebentar lelaki di sampingnya, lalu pandangannya kembali pada mbak administrasi yang menyodorkan kertas bertuliskan harga, dibukanya dompetnya, tebel coy! Lupakan, diambil beberapa lembar uang yen, lalu diberikannya kembali, "urutan ke berapa ya mbak?" tanya Rin.

"Oh, bisa langsung masuk mbak! Mumpung lagi kosong!" ucapan sang mbak-mbak tadi membuat Len tersentak, pikiran-pikiran nista memasuki dirinya, gimana kalo si dokter penculik? Kalo pembunuh? Kalo pedo –PIIIP!–

Tangan Rin meraih gagang pintu ruang dokter yang tidak jauh dengan meja administrasi, terdengar suara, 'cklek!' yang berarti pintu sudah dibuka, emang udah sih. Kaki Rin melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh Len, yang berjalan takut menuju meja dokter. Setelah sampai pada pemberhentian terak–maksudnya, meja dokter, Rin dan Len segera duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

"Ya, jadi bisa langsung ucapkan bagaimana kejadiannya?" ucap sang dokter, ber-_namtag '_Dr. Dell', yang emang nanya mirip polisi.

"Jadi gini dok, saya..." Len menceritakan kejadian memalukan tadi, yah sekaligus curhat gitu sih, biasa diari berbi nya ilang, lupakan itu, "... gitu dok. SAYA BINGUNG SEKALI YAH DOK! GALAU SAYA!" sambung Len dengan sedikit teriakan lebay khasnya.

"Hmm..." ucap Dok- Dell. Ucap Dell, sambil manggut-manggut biar dikata keren, emang keren sih, KYAA! –lupakan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus, ke arah mata Len, sok serius nih, "kesimpulannya adalah, kamu curhat, bukannya ceritain kejadiannya. Eniwei, ada baswey, gigi kamu perlu di bla bla bla bla bla bla bla." sambung Dell, menancapkan tombak lara di hati Len, berasa pacaran nih si Len sama Dell, padahal cuman disuruh tambel doang.

Kaki Len takut-takut menuju ke kursi pasien, lalu duduk disana dengan ketakutan. Diliriknya Rin yang tersenyum licik ke arah-nya, lalu menelan ludah sebentar, diarahkannya lagi pandangannya ke Dell yang sudah memakai masker sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk menambal ban–maksudnya, gigi Len. '_semoga lama, semoga lama, semoga lama...' _harap Len dalam hati.

_Tsiinggg!_

Suara yang memilukan telinga, masuk ke rongga telinga Len. Ritual harap-harap cemas, Len berhenti begitu saja saat ia mendengar suara bor gigi yang di hidupkan, lalu ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping, melihat bor gigi sudah dekat jaraknya dengan gigi yang sakit.

"A-AH! DO-DOKTER!" ucap Len, tunggu kok kayak–bukan itu maksudku mesum! M-maksudku, ucapan Len terbata-bata! Oke lupakan, aktivitas sang dokter berhenti sejenak, Dell melihat ke arah Len, seakan bertanya ada apa, pikiran Len berkecamuk, mencoba-coba untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang jenius dan akhirnya ketemu, "jadi gini dok, tau kan putri salju? Saya akan cerita ulang..." ini apa? Kenapa Len malah cerita putri salju? Astaga.

"Hiks!–ceritanya–hiks!–sedih bang–tunggu, kok malah nangis? Sudah lanjutkan!"

Gagal.

_Tsiinggg!_

Terdengar kembali, suara yang memilukan telinga, suara bor gigi. Len kembali bergidik ngeri, apalagi saat bor gigi itu sudah menyentu lapisan terluar gigi Len.

"HUWAAAAA! TOLOONG! HAMTARO ITU TIKUSSS! EH SALAH! MAKSUDNYA MARMUTTT! HUWAAA! PETRIK BINTANG LAUT WARNANYA PIINKK! BOX–PIIP!– GAMBARNYA WINI DE PUUHHH! TOLOONG! KAMBING SEBELAH SUKA KENTUUT!" teriak Len histeris. Sumpah deh ya, ujung bor gigi itu baru sampe, belom ngebor kayak jogetnya, inem darahnista.

Sigap, atau lebih tepatnya sok keren, Rin ikut membantu sang dokter, tangannya memegang tangan Len yang sedang menggila, meracau seenaknya. Terlanjur kesal, tangannya meraih kepala Len, lalu memutar nya, menghadap Rin, "diem. Kalo dime gue traktirin makan apa aja, spageti kek, pusilih kek, apa aja." ucap Rin mengancam, yang dijawab anggukan takut-takut dari Len.

_Tsiinggg!_

Suara memilukan telingapun kembali terdengar, tepatnya sura bor gigi yang memilukan telinga Kagamine Len. Oh, tambahkan memilukan hati. Bor gigi mendekat ke arah gigi Len yang sakit menembus _email_ gigi Len, dan-

"AAAAAAAHH!"

-dan terdengar suara teriakan. Bukan teriakan yang–ah, aku tau isi pikiranmu... MESUM!

* * *

_Kring!_

Terdengar lagi, suara bel, pada restoran italia bernama '_Piatti Delizioso!'_ entah emang kenapa, apa namanya yang susah disebutin, apa uthor norak ya? Lupakan itu.

Pasangan pirang yang sedang berbahagia –ralat, 'lelaki' dari pasangan yang sedang berbahagia masuk ke dalam restoran italia yang terkesan elit, dihirupnya udara makanan itali, yang masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Setelah selesai dengan ritual 'hirup-menghirup' dirinya–cielah, author gayaan nih, bilang aja Kagamine Len, singkatnya Len. Len menuju kursi kosong untuk dua orang, dirinya dan pasangannya, Kagamine Rin, yang sudah duduk di depannya. Nah ini baru bener.

"Mau pesan apa?_"_ datang seorang pelayan berambut putih panjang, membawa buku menu yang sudah dilihat-lihat oleh pasangan pirang ini. Ah, untuk rambut, itu bukan uban.

"_Sphagetti_." jawab Len singkat. Lalu sang pelayan melirik ke arah Rin, yang mengisyaratkan sama seperti pria di depannya.

"Minumnya?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Es... es apaan nih? Espresi? Ekspresi? Ah bodo amat! 'Splash!' pisang aje!" jawab Len norak. Atau bisa dibilang N0r q. Oke becanda.

"Norak. Saya..." Rin melihat beberapa menu minuman di buku menu, pusing tujuh keliling, cyiiinn, "'Splash!' aja deh mbak, yang jeruk!" sambung Rin, ah same juga lu.

"Tunggu 15 menit. Saya Yowane Haku undur diri di hadapan anda. Tetap saksikan Petrik anak gembala! Di hari dan jam yang sama!" ucap pelayan itu OOC.

Semuanya cengok.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit, datanglah 2 piring berisi makanan italia serta minuman kalengan. Mereka makan dalam diam, sampai saait Rin memakan _sphagetti_ panjang, lalu Len mengambil ujung _sphagetti _itu lalu memakannya, dan bibir mereka saling terhubung melalui seutas _sphagetti_. Entah apa yang memasuki Rin, ia bukannya memotong ujung miliknya, tetapi malah dia di tempat, layaknya membiarkan Len melanjutkan memakan ujung _sphagetti-_nya sampai habis, sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mungkin lebih. Lalu saat jarak mereka hampir habis Len memutuskan ujung _sphagetti _Rin, dengan cepat ia menempelkan bibirnya, dengan bibir Rin selama 7 detik. Lalu melepaskannya. Dan semua pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. Termasuk sepasang mata biru langit, milik Suzune Ring. Tunggu kok dia disini? Makan kali ye.

"L-Len-_kun..._" ucapnya lirih. Tanpa ba-bi-bu di datanginya meja tempat Len yang cengengesan, dan Rin muntah gara-gara hamil. Enggak deeengggg! Lanjut, didatanginya meja mereka berdua, lalu disentuhnya pundak Len.

"Loh? Ada lo? Kebetulan ya! Kenapa?" tanya Len **uhuk**modus**uhuk**sok**uhuk**asik**uhuk**.

"Besok ada waktu? Mau ikut gak? Jalan-jalan di... yaah..." ucap Ring, memberi jeda, di kesampingkan kepalanya ke kanan, menyembunyikan semburat merah muda, "ke TownSquare?" sambungnya.

"_Well_, ayok deh, jam 10! Rin ikut ya! kan dia sama gue lope-lope!" jawab Len, membuat panas telinga Ring.

Lalu Ring menyunggingkan seringai licik, "Ok."

Dan, rencana Ring pun sudah 'ok' akan terlaksanakan besok.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**SE-LE-SAIII! Akhir kata review XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIYYAA! Kembali bersama saya di acara—tunggu, ah melenceng lagi. Daripada lama, mending langsung bales review:)**

**MayuMoeChan:**

**Lagi sakit gigi? Cepet sembuh ya, nih toss sama len :3 /ngasihLen /dibuang. Gak apa-apa kok, makasih udah review, cepet sembuh yaaa :D**

**Hikaru Kisakine:**

**Tau nih Dell OOC banget, gajela**—**BUAGH! Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah review :D**

**NekoNeko 'Ayi'-chan:**

**Ini sudah dilanjut kok. Terima kasih sudah review :D**

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

**Giles aja Ring sama Lui, biar gep**—**BUAGH! Ini sudah di update terima kasih sudah review :D**

**TasyaKagamine:**

**Ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah review :D**

**Guest:**

**Ini sudah di update terima kasih sudah review :D**

**djokroe:**

**ini sudah di lanjut, terima kasih untuk fave, dan review nya :D**

**YandereHachan: **

**Eh masih banyak typo dan kependekan? Maafkan saya, soalnya lagi buru-buru untuk ngecek typo. Ini sudah di update, terima kasih sudah review :D**

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"When The Fake Becomes Real."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character and the lyrics are not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Len, adalah pasangan artis palsu. Tapi bagaimana jika candaan Len di wawancara menjadi kenyataan? /Bahasa Gaul.**

**Don't Like?Don't Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_***note: "bla bla bla" suara orang yang ditelfon.**_**"lalala"=**_**suara handphone.**_

* * *

Masih bersama dengan acara kamu dan—ups, maaf. Masih dengan tempat awal kejadian, rumah kedua pasangan palsu. Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len!

Sebuah jam _digital_ menunjukan jam 9 pagi. Rin sedang mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan _hairdryer_. Ia memakai kaus _pink _dengan rok merah _peach. _Acara mengeringkan rambutnya ter-_pause_ oleh suara langkah kaki Len.

"Udah belom? Lama amat lu. Nungguin berasa 100 abad, cuy." ucap Len dengan nada bosan. Sama kayak Rin, ia memakai kaus _pink _dan ro—ups salah, maksudnya kaus biru, dan _jeans_.

"Sabar. Orang sabar pan—PIIP—nya lebar." jawab Rin males-malesan. Ia meletakkan _hairdryer_ nya dengan malas, "Ayo!" ucapnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke pintu berwarna coklat yang langsung menuju ke dunia kebebasan—maksudku, ke luar rumah. Mereka menuju mobil berwarna hitam, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Dan prosses menghidupkan mobil pun berjalan. Dan mobil pun berjalan. Ya iyalah masa terbang.

"Um... Rin, boleh ngomong gak?" Len mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?"

"Kan gini, kita kan udah lama **uhuk**nikah**uhuk**... buat anak yok." bentar deh, kita liat ke Rin. kok di sampingnya ada item-item, di kepalanya ada perempatan ju—_wait_. Tau rumusnya kan... item-item disamping + perempatan di kepala + Rin = kemarahan monster. Oh _no_.

"Len. Ada kata-kata terakhir?" ucap Rin, dengan seram. Kemakan item-item yang disamping dia kali ye.

"Eh apaan sih, ditanya ben—" ucapan Len terhenti ketika melihat Rin yang sudah bersiap mencekiknya dengan tali, menusuknya dengan tombak, menembaknya dengan peluru... cinta. Oke itu rahasia Rin. Hah? Rahasia?

"LEEEEEENNNN! AMIT-AMIIITTTT! DEMI DEWA JERUK KE-100 YAITU GUE! GUE AKAN MAU! PERNAH! **UHUK**BUAT**UHUK**ANAK**UHUK **SAMA CEWEK KAYAK LOOOOO!"

"Yailah, santai Rin gini gini gue ganteng loh. Eh tapi..." sejenak ocehan Rin terhenti, melihat sebuah sayap hitam muncul di punggung Len—maaf salah, maksudnya aura hitam yang sama dengan miliknya muncul di samping Len, "lo bilang gue apa? Cewek?" sambungnya.

Gulp. Mendadak author, dan Rin menelan ludah bersamaan. Rin langsung mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya, dilihat _speedometer_ mobil Len, melebihi batas normal. Kayaknya, bakal ada deh yang pergi menjelajah waktu, sangking cepetnya mobil Len. "Len ga-ga-ganteng, pe-pe-pela-lanin do-dong mo-mob-mobilnya. _Please..._" ucapnya tergugup. Ah sedikit info, sekarang mereka sudah ada di masa depan. Eh, gak deng.

Len memelankan mobilnya, Rin menghela nafas sebentar, lalu melihat ke arah Len yang nyengir setan, atau bahasa kerennya, _devil smirk_. "Rin-_chan_, pengen anak cewek apa cowok?" tanyanya.

Rin sudah mempertimbangkan ini sebelumnya. Bukan soal anak mesum. _'kalo gue bilang anak cewek/cowok dia pasti bakal nge _—_PIIP_— _gue. Kalo gue bales, nanti gue dijadiin bakso lagi. Bimbang nih bimbang'_ pikirnya. Ia melihat ke arah Len, lalu mendapat pencerahan, "Len-_kunnnn~ _parkirin dulu aja~~ tuh liat kita udah sampe~! Cucok deh~~" ucapnya.

Len melihat ke arah depan. "Sial, udah sampe lagi..." Len berkata pasrah. Lalu masuk ke _basement _untuk parkir.

* * *

Ubah tempat di salah satu restoran di TownSquare, yang bernama, '_gustosissima'._ Ini apalagi sih, gak ngerti nih, gak ngerti!

Kali ini, kita bukan bersama dengan kedua pasangan palsu pirang. Kali ini kita bersama oleh salah satu pengganggunya, SUZUNE RING! Beri dia tepuk tangan!

"Rencana dimulai 15 menit lagi." ucapnya. Ia memakai baju putih, dengan celana pendek berwarna biru, yang ditutupi oleh poncho rajut. Ia melihat ke arah pinta masuk, dua pasangan berambut pirang datang, bergandengan tangan, sok romantis. Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len! Beri mereka tepuk tangan! Oke sekarang kita akan mewawancara—maaf, salah. Rin dan Len berjalan menuju meja tempat Ring duduk. Ring tersenyum manis saat mereka duduk di depannya, "Ah, lo semua mau makan apa? Gue bayarin deh!" ucapnya.

"Yey! Makan gratis! Waktu bagus nih, lagi bokek banget! Biasa, belom ngegesek atm, di ketek Len. Huehehe!" ejek Rin. Ring, hanya tertawa penuh akting belaka. Cielah author~

"Asal ngomong aje. Eh, pada mau makan apa? Gue beliin nih." tawar Len. Len melihat ke arah Ring, yang menunjuk gambar _Prosciutto. _Lalu ia melihat ke arah Rin.

"Gue pete _fries_, sama semur jengkol aje. Kalo bisa dua porsi yak, laper nih cynn~~" ucap Rin. Ia melihat-lihat menu-menu yang ada di buku menu, lalu matanya menyampaikan pada otak, dan otak menyampaikan pada iler, "Sama deh, kayak Ring aja. Kita sehati kan Ringgg-_channn_~~" ucapnya dengan iler yang sudah menjadi lautan.

"Ew... oke tunggu sebentar nanti gue balik." Len berjalan ke arah mbak kasir, dan memulai pemesanan makanan. Nanti, bagi-bagi yah.

Ring melihat ke arah Rin. lalu tersenyum licik. "Pulang sana. Ganggu aja." ucapnya tiba-tiba, Rin melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa? Pulang?" Rin menengok ke kanan dan kiri, "Lo ngomong sama siapa? Gue?" sambungnya.

"Cewek tolol." ucap Ring, "Pantesan Lui mutusin lu. Cewek tolol, gak bisa masak, berandalan. Gue bingung kenapa Len-_kun _mau sama lo, bagusnya dia sama gue." sambungnya lagi.

Rin membulatkan matanya, tetapi sedetik kemudian, ia menetralkan kembali ukuran matanya. Lalu ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ke arah orang lain yang sedang mengaca, dengan kaca kecil, "Mbak, boleh pinjem kacanya?" tanyanya halus. Lalu disambut anggukan oleh pemilik kaca. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat duduk Ring.

"Ma-mau apa lo? Non-nojok gue? Ha-hah?" Ring ketakutan setengah mati, melihat Rin dengan sinis menatapnya. Tangan Rin yang bebas digunakan untuk merangkulnya.

"Ngaca yaaa, liat deh, siapa yang lebih tolol? Yang lebih bego di masak? Yang lebih berandal? Dan jawabannya, itu lo. Suzune Ring. Dan, jelas aja si Len milih gue, karena gue lebih cakep dalam hal apapun daripada lo. Murahan." ucap Rin dingin.

**DRAASSHHH!**

Hujan mengguyur, TownSquare, membuat keadaan makin mencekam. Ring berdiri, melepaskan rangkulan Rin, lalu menamparnya.

_PLAKK!_

"A-apa-apaan ini?! Kok gue gak diajak-ajak! Mau nonton drama kalian juga tau!" Len tiba-tiba dateng, nyerocos gak jelas.

"Len-_kun_... Rin-_chan_... dia... dia... dia marahin gue!" ucap Ring caper sama Len.

"Itu... bener Rin?" Len bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tanya aja sama si Murahan itu." jawab Rin, lalu berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Len bersama Ring, samar-samar ia mendengar, "Rin gak mungkin lakuin hal kayak gitu. Kalo ada asap pasti ada api... kok gue keren banget sih."

Rin berlari ke arah pintu kelar TownSquare. Menerobos hujan, sampai ia cukup jauh, ia jatuh terduduk. Pandangannya dikaburkan oleh air mata yang berkumpul, di pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa...? Saat gue suka sama dia... dia... dia..." ucapnya memberkan rahasia yang tadi. Yang tadi itu loh! Masa gak inget!

Lalu ia merasa, tetesan hujan yang sedari tadi menerpa dirinya, kini terhalangi. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, melihat payung yang dipegang oleh—

"Lui?"

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

**Yak! Kembali lagi dengan saya! Heehh maafkan saya update lamaaa, karena sudah ada fic baru, yah sebagai selingan laahhh hehehe XD ngomong-ngomong daripada lama-lama, review! X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yak, setelah menghilang tidak apdet _fic_, saya muncul dengan nistanya... saya tau kok _reader_ /emangadayangbacaficnya? Saya bersalah T_T maafkan saya ya? Dan, untuk _reviewer _yang tidak punya _acc_/males/lupa _log in, _akan saya balas dibawah, oke?**

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"When The Fake Becomes Real."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character and the lyrics are not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Len, adalah pasangan artis palsu. Tapi bagaimana jika candaan Len di wawancara menjadi kenyataan? /Bahasa Gaul.**

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_***note: "bla bla bla" suara orang yang ditelfon.**_**"lalala"=**_**suara handphone.**_

* * *

Rin sedang berendam di rumah Lui... ini bukan cerita _rate_ M, mesum. Oke, oke kembali. Matanya menerawang jauh. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, kisah percintaannya _palsu_nya akan begini rumit. Hatinya menyangkal perkataannya di tengah hujan. Kata-kata, _"Saat gue suka sama dia... dia... dia...". _Tetapi tetap saja, keinginan itu, dibantah oleh kenangan _ia_ _bersama Len_.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seandainya Len, tidak mengatakan lelucon yang tidak bisa disangkal itu, ia tidak akan seperti ini. Seandainya Len, tidak serumah dengannya, ia tidak akan seperti ini. Dan, seandainya _that-b—tch-with-her-ugly-face-named-_Ring (panggilan _sayang_ dari Rin, untuk Ring), tidak masuk dalam kisah percintaanya, serta... Lui (entah kenapa Rin tidak tega membuat panggilan _sayang_-nya), ia dan _Len_, tidak akan seperti ini.

Dan saat ini juga, hati-nya telah menyerah untuk menyangkal perkataannya sendiri.

—

Lui sedang duduk di sofa berwarna krem lembut, dengan susu coklat buatannya sendiri tersaji rapi di atas meja.

Mata Lui, melihat ke arah jam dinding. Sudah 30 menit sejak Rin datang ke rumahnya. Kedatangan bidadari berambut pirang, sama saja membuka luka lama. Ia merasa bodoh, kenapa dulu, ia tidak pertahankan hubungannya dengan Rin? Jika saja, ia pertahankan, mungkin ia yang akan di posisi Len. Dan, lebih beruntungnya lagi, kata _palsu_ bisa menjadi _asli_.

"Lui?"

Suara Rin terdengar di telinga Lui. Segera, ia melihat ke arah tangga, mendapati Rin dengan _sweater_ krem, dan celana pendek, yang ditutupi oleh _sweater _yang cukup panjang.

"Eh? Udah selesai? Nih, gue buatin susu coklat." ucap Lui. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Rin, dari tangga, samai duduk di dekatnya. "_Sweater_ sepupu gue muatkan? Celananya?"

"Muat kok, makasih." Rin mengambil susu coklatnya, meniup sebentar, bermaksud agar panas susu coklat nuatan Lui, tidak terlalu panas di lidahnya. Setelah ia kira cukup, dengan perlahan ia memnumnya, samapi tersisa setengah. "Lui, makasih ya. Gue boleh minjem telpon gak? Mau ngomong sama Gumi." ucapnya, sembari menaruh kembali susu coklatnya di meja.

Lui menunjuk meja kecil, dengan telepon hitam di atasnya. Segera, kaki kecil Rin berjalan ke arah meja itu. Beberapa detik, Rin sudah memegang telepon itu, dan mulai menekan nomor telpon Gumi. Rin menunggu untuk diangkat, setelah suara "_Halo?_" dari Gumi, Rin dengan cepat bilang, "Jemput gue. Di rumah Lui, cepet." dan, 'Tut' panggilan diputus, dan Rin segera berjalan ke tempat duduk asalnya.

"Semua kacau ya?" tanya Lui. Rokok yang sedari tadi terletak di kantung bajunya, kini keluar. Korek api gas miliknya, segara dinyalakannya untuk membakar salah satu ujung rokoknya. "Lo ngerokok?" Rin masih diam, "Buat ngelupain dunia sejenaklah..." Lui mengambil satu rokok dari kotaknya, lal segera menyodorkan kepada Rin. Rin memandang Lui sebentar, lalu mengambil rokok yang diberi Lui.

"Gak sih, tapi pernah beberapa kali." Rin memasukkan rokok itu ke dalam mulutnya, tidak semuanya lah. Dengan korek api gas milik Lui, Rin mulai membakar salah satu ujung rokok itu. Rin mulai menghisap rokoknya, dan mengeluarkan asap rokoknya, dari mulut kecil nya. Nikotin, tar, _benzene_, dan masih banyak zat-zat yang terkandung dalam rokok. Rin tahu betul, apa akibat dari merokok bagi kesehatannya, tapi, "_Buat ngelupain dunia sejenak_..." mencoba tidak apa-apa kan? Nikotin mulai masuk ke dalam tubuh Rin, membuat rasa nyaman, sama seperti melupakan dunia sejenak. Nikotin mulai hilang, Rin ingin lagi dan lagi, tetapi tidak. Ia cukup pintar untuk menahan keinginannya.

Lui menghisap rokoknya. Menutup matanya, dan perlahan mengeluarkan asap rokoknya dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar menikmati waktu seperti ini. Bersama Rin. Coba saja, Rin tidak menlefon Gumi, ia pasti akan lebih lama dengan Rin. Tapi, gadis itu pintar, tidak seperti dulu, saat Lui campakkan, bodoh, seperti orang _idiot_. Sekarang, gadis ini benar-benar pintar, dan tentu saja, karena perubahan itu, Lui menyesal memutuskannya.

_Tok! Tok!_

Pintu rumah Lui, diketuk. Rin melihat ke arah Lui, "Palingan juga Gumi. Gue buka ya," ucapnya, lalu mematikan rokok pemberian Lui, dan beranjak dari tempatnya. "Makasih."

"Iya."

Kaki Rin melangkah ke arah pintu putih milik Lui. Suara ketukan masih terdengar, makin keras, dan akhirnya, setelah Rin buka. Suara ketukan itu menghilang, hanya ada kesunyian dimana mata Rin membelalak kaget. Melihat sang pengetok pintu, yang agak basah karena hujan. Tidak jauh dari Rin, sang pengetok pintu juga terbelalak. Apa sih yang membuat mereka terbelalak? Apa karena _author _terlalu cakep? Oke, becanda, karena _author _kagak cakep. Penyebabnya yang asli, karena yang mengetuk pintu adalah, Len.

Len? Astaga! Len yang itu? Yang-yang-yang... ditinggalin sama Rin? Karena menurut Rin, Len suka sama Ring? Omong kosong. Len sendiri tidak pernah suka ataupun cinta, dengan gadis berambut biru awan tersebut. Karena, cintanya mutlak pada gadis di depannya, yang sekarang memakai marganya. Rin Kagami... ne.

"Pulang yok. Gue laper," ucap Len, lalu memegang tangan Rin, yang kemudian ditepis olehnya. "Rin gue gak boongan. Gue laper—"

"Ya terus? Kalo lo laper? Emang gue emak lu apa?" Rin memotong ucapan Len. Gadis itu memandang Len, dengan tatapan tajam. "Lo ngapain kesini?"

"Ya, buat ngejemput lo lah! Dari si..." Len menggantungkan kata-katanya, saat Lui, berdiri di belakang Rin. "Lui. Anak jelek, yang mukanya kayak popok bekas..."

Sedangkan, si popok bekas—maksudku, Lui, hanya memasang tampang tidak suka. Saat, Len membuat kecupan cinta milik tangannya di pipi Lui, pemuda Hibiki itu langsung tidak suka. Apalagi, ditambah ia mengkalim Rin sebagai istrinya. Ewh, sangatlah menambah kebenciannya pada si pemuda kuning itu. "Dasar kuning. Suka ngambang dikali ya?"

Len terkekeh, melihat kesalahan yang dibuat Lui. "Lah, si Rin rambutnya kuning. Kagak dikata-katain. Giliran gue... jangan-jangan, lo suka sama gue?" Len memasang tampang jijik. "Iuuhh, gue sih normal. Kalo gue homo, gue cari _cowok _juga pilih-pilih. Gak mau yang kayak popok bekas."

Skak mat. _Oke juga, maennya_, pikir Lui. Lalu, sebuah ide terbesit. "Tapi, gue nggak seba—ingan elo. Gue, gak bakal ninggalin orang yang gue cinta gitu aja. Kalo dia pergi, gue kejer deh. Mumpung lagi ujan, gue bisa cium dia di tengah ujan. Lebih romantis, dan lebih _manly_." ucapnya.

Len merasa tersindir atas ucapan Lui. Bah, persis apa yang dia lakukan. Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan ketidak sukaanya pada sinetron murahan, yang mengejar ceweknya, meminta maaf di tangah hujan, lalu mencium bibir ceweknya. "U-uh."

"Gini deh, biar gampang. Kita suruh Rin milih." akhirnya hawa dingin, sisa perang dingin pun mengurang, walaupun mengurang bukan berarti habis. "_Beside_, gue suka Rin. Lo suka Rin." lanjutnya. Len yang mendengar rahasia-nya terbongkar hanya menganga. "Muka lo kayak buku, gampang kebaca."

Hati Rin maish menimbang-nimbang. Lui, atau Len? Duh, apa ia perlu berkunjung ke kantor pemerintahan mengikuti _voting_? Atau, membicarakannya dengan seluruh tetua 5 desa, Kono—eh, salah _fandom_. "G-gue..." dan senadainya, mobil Gumi datang—

_Tin! Tin!_

—dan menjemputnya, _sekarang_. "Gue, sama Gumi. _Jaa!"_

Sedangkan kedua pria yang memperebutkannya hanya cengok, ditinggalin gitu. Oh popok bekas, dan buku... derita-mu banyak sekali. Tapi maaf, _author_ gak ada tujuan membantumu.

—

Suasana kamar Gumi begitu tenang. Hujan masih saja jatuh, membuat Gumi dan Rin sama-sama, semakin mendalami kegiatan masing-masing.

Gumi yang sibuk dengan komiknya. Bersampul biru, dengan cetakan judul, '**NARTO SYEHFUDHIN**', gadis hijau itu terus membaca-nya. Sesekali, alis gadis itu merengut, saat Narto melawan musuh bebuyutannya, Om Cyin(~)maru. Sesekali, ia menyumpahi si Om Cyin(~)maru, tapi terkadang ia menyumpahi Narto, karena tidak langsung membunuhnya. Ah, dunia komik, memang susah dimengerti.

Rin sendiri, sedang duduk, diam memandangi hujan. Sok melankolis. Seandainya, dia difoto seperti ini, lalu di_upload_ ke Instagram, pastilah akan banyak yang menge_like_. Dan itu, seandainya iPhone-nya tidak tertinggal di rumahnya. Yah, sebenarnya sih itu rumah milik Rin dan Len, tapi jika keadannya seperti ini? Ia memilih untuk menghindar

"Gumi." Rin memulai pembicaraan. Mata gUmi yang tadinya fokus pada komiknya, kini melihat ke arah Rin. "Kalo disuruh milih, lebih baik mana? Len? Lui?"

Gumi berpikir sebentar. "Karena gue salah satu RinxLen _fans,_ yah jelas, gue milih si Len. Lagian, dia sering traktir gue." jawabnya.

"Lo inget gak? Pas gue empet-empetan nikah sama Len?"

"Uh.. iya?"

"Sekarang, gue bener-bener cinta sama Len."

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

**MayuMoeChan:**

**Ah, syukurlah sudah sembuh :), ini sudah di update, terima kasih reviewnya :D**

**Queen Devil:**

**Ini sudah di update, terima kasih sudah review :D**

**OliverEngloid:**

**Ini sudah di update, terima kasih reviewnya :D**

**Chinatsu:**

**Hehehe, semuanya akan diketahui di chapter ini, terima kasih sudah review :D**

**NENEK GAYUNG:**

**Ini sudah di update, terima kasih sudah review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Yo! Masih dengan saya! Jadi, ini adalah _last chapter_ dari _When the fake becomes real! __enjoy this last chapter! ;;)_

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"When The Fake Becomes Real."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character and the lyrics are not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Len, adalah pasangan artis palsu. Tapi bagaimana jika candaan Len di wawancara menjadi kenyataan? /Bahasa Gaul.**

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

**_*note: "bla bla bla" suara orang yang ditelfon._****"lalala"=_suara handphone._**

* * *

Semua orang sibuk mengurusi untuk konser di Shibuya. Ada yang ngatur lampu sorot, ada yang _make up_ artis, dan ada yang nge-cek _mic_ buat digunain nanti. Tapi, sekarang kita beralih ke Rin. Cewek dengan posisi duduk di sebelah Gumi yang sedang di _make up_ itu, tampak gelisah. Beberapa kali, hak tingginya dihentakkan. Jari tangannya dimainkan. Hatinya juga dimainin—ups.

"Rin, kenapa deh lo?"

_Gue lagi galau. _"Nggak, biasalah gugup sebelum manggung," lalu tawa renyah terdengar, sebelum menggantingkan tawa hambar yang keluar, dan akhirnya tawa itu hilang. Mata biru itu penuh dengan kesedihan yang mengental, auranya bukan aura sang _diva _lagi, dan lama-kelamaan, maskara itu terbawa oleh air di pelupuk matanya. Menangis.

Gumi beserta mbak-mbak _make up_ si Rin tiba-tiba panik. Dengan satu isyarat tangan dari Gumi, mbak-mbak itu akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan dua cewek itu di ruang _make up_. Gumi segera menepuk-nepuk pundak Rin, saat suara pintu tertutup terdengar. Tepukan-tepukan halus itu masih tidak bisa menggantikan isakan itu dengan sebuah tawa. Lalu, tangan Gumi melemas dan akhirnya berhenti menepuk. Iris hijau itu menatap lekat kepala yang tertunduk. Telinga itu mendengar isakan lirih yang meluncur dari bibir mungil. Dan hati itu terbuncah oleh sebuah rasa iba yang mendalam pada sahabatnya. Dengan cepat, ia memeluk Rin. "Sssh... sudah-sudah. Semuanya bakal baek-baek aja," lalu kata yang tidak tahu akan terkabul itu berlanjut.

"...Sialan banget deh, gue gak bisa nonton Doraemon _The Movie _tadi malem—HIKS!"

Mungkin orang lain akan memukul Rin karena alasannya untuk menangis. Tapi Gumi tahu, itu adalah upaya pengalihannya agar orang lain tidak memikirkannya. Tapi dengarlah suaranya yang serak, karena orang lain yang menangis mempunyai suara serak. Lihatlah maskaranya yang sudah belepotan, karena orang lain gak akan capek-capek negrapihin buat maskara baru kalo dia becandaan doang. Dan Gumi sadar akan semua hal itu. makanya, pelukannya semakin erat pada cewek Kagamine baru itu.

"Sebagai RinLen _fans_, gue mau kalo lo perjuangin cinta lo..."

Mantef.

—

Kalo Rin nangis karena galau. Si Len nangis karena antu butek ini nempel-nempel mulu sama dia! Mending nempel doang, ini nanya hal-hal gak penting. "Len -_kun_ kamu kalo ngupil pake jari manahhh?" jempol kaki. "Len-_kun_ kamu kalo mulai jalan, pake kaki yang manahhh?" yang di barat daya. "Len-_kun_ hobi kamu apaan sihhh?" nebarin **uhuk**celana**uhuk**dal-m**uhuk**.

Cewek dengan nama Ring ini, gak bakalan bisa ganti Rin. Mau 'g' nya dibuang kek, rambutnya di-cat pirang kek, apa mau operasi plastik pake kantong kresek. Cewek ini gak bakal bisa ngambil marga Kagamine dari Rin, abis itu dipasangin sebagai nama keluarga baru dia. Nggak bisa, dan nggak akan mau.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Rin, hati Len jadi dag-dig-dug-deg-dog. Pengennya sih, nyamperin dia dan ngomong '_ailaffyu_', tapi sial, kemaren baru aja penolakan keras dari dia tertuju untuk Len. Hati dia rasanya kayak dijatohin beban seberat 500 N, dari ketinggian 500 M, dan percepatan gravitasi 0 N/Kg. Ngomong-ngomong, kok jadi fisika gini?

Dengan nekat, Len berdiri. Kaki itu membawanya ke depan pintu putih dengan lambang bintang, dan namanya tertulis di situ. Tangannya baru menyentuh knop pintu, sebuah suara yang dikenalnya langsung menyapanya. "Mau kemana?" Suzune Ring—antu butek.

Hela nafas. "Ke tempat Rin."

Rahang Ring mengeras. "Lo masih mau nyamperin dia? Setelah dapet penolakan?"

Namanya juga modal nekat, mbak.

Tangan itu tetap melanjutkan aksinya; menekan knop pintu itu ke bawah, sampai bunyi '_cklek_' yang khas keluar. Langkahnya ke arah kiri, dan akhirnya berhenti di depan mesin minuman. Jarinya yang panjang, menekan-nekan kode kaleng yang ada. Lalu sebuah kaleng soda rasa jeruk. Tangannya mengambil kaleng soda itu, dan membukanya. Setelah itu, bibir, lidah, dan tenggorokan yang melanjutkan aksinya.

"Asem..."

Kayak cintanya—asem.

—

Luka menapakkan kakinya di belakang panggung. Berjalan ke arah Rin yang sedang dengan Miku. Dengan _dress pink_ selutut, yang bagian bawahnya mengembang. Pita putihnya dilepas, tergantikan dengan poninya yang terurai di dahinya. Cantik. Dengan tepukan di bahunya yang terekspos sempurna, Rin menghadap Luka. "Rin-_chan_, cantik banget deh."

"Luka-_nee_!" Rin baru aja pengen loncat ke pelukan Luka, kalo aja dia nggak inget sama _dress_nya. Matanya menyorot bagaimana Luka pindah ke samping Miku yang beada di depannya. "Luka-_nee_ gimana konsernya?"

Anggukan. Luka melihat ke arah Miku. Lalu, senyum penuh arti terukir di wajah mereka. "LenRin _fans_!" kata mereka sambil menepuk dada kiri mereka dengan bangga.

"Kali ini, liatin ke semua orang, kalo kuning, lebih cocok sama kuning!" Miku mengacungkan jempolnya.

Rin terharu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Lalu dia ingat sesuatu; nanti maskaranya rusak kalo dia nangis di sini. Dia mengangguk perlahan, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga kecil. kaki yang ditutupi hak itu tiba-tiba terhenti, saat melihat Lui datang berjalan ke arahnya. Jelas, kaget karena kejadian kemarin, daaann... kostumnya yang sepasang sama dia.

"Rin. Duet kali ini, gue yang gantiin Len."

"_NOW!"_

"Mohon bantuannya!"

Lalu mereka berdua naik ke panggung. Lui langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton. Tepat saat musik _intro_terdengar, saat itu juga Rin langsung bergetar. Ingin rasanya dia melempar hak tingginya ke arah kepala Lui, lalu pergi dari sini. Tapi tidak bisa, apalagi saat musik _intro_ yang akan menjadi pengiring lirik pertama mereka. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lui. Lalu sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manisnya. _Drama _5 menit siap dimulai.

"_Mai_—"

"_STOP!_" sontak semua _audience_ menghentikkan aktivitasnya. Melihat ke arah Rin yang sedang tersenyum. "Kalian tau? Akan ada kejutan disini! Sebuah bonus lagu! Dan bonus lagunya adalah yang terbaru dari Vocaloid!" Rin bertepuk tangan, yang otomatis penonton ikut bertepuk tangan. "Lagu barunya berjuduuuul... '_Sweet Magic'_! dan hebatnya, lagu itu akan dinyanyikan sekarang, oleh kedua penyanyi baru kita! Lui Hibiki, dan Suzune Ring!" Rin bertepuk tangan lagi, "Karena disini masih Kagamine Rin yang nemenin kalian, kita akan panggil Suzune Ring!" Rin segera menunjuk pintu yang berada di belakang panggung, lalu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. Dengan segera dia masuk. Ia baru saja masuk ke situ. Lalu sebuah tatapan tidak percaya langsung ditujukan kepadanya. Matanya meneliti, sampai sebuah surai biru muda terlihat. "Ring, naek!"

Ring dengan menjaga profesionalisme, cuman bisa gerutu gak jelas sambil jalan ke arah pintu itu. Sampai mereka berdua berpas-pasan, "Sialan!"

Rin benar-benar tersenyum saat suara penonton menggema, diiringi suara _intro _yang berbeda terdengar.

Rin ngeliat Master yang melongo. Karena bosen banget ngeliat mulut yang kebuka nggak peduli lalet masuk. Pandangannya menjelajah seluruh ruangan. Miku dan Luka yang lagi terkekeh. Gumi yang lagi nyengir lebar. Dan di pojok sana, Len menyandarkan dirinya di dinding yang kokoh. Tubuh itu akhirnya terlepas dari tempelan di dinding, beriringan dengan langkah kaki ke arah Rin. Lalu saat senyum simpul Rin tercipta, saat itu juga Kagamine Len menciumnya di bibir.

3 detik, sebelum ciuman itu dilepas.

Len melihat Rin. "_Ailaffyu._"

Rin terkekeh pelan. Lalu memukul dada Len pelan. "Payah, harusnya '_i love you_' tau..." jeda sejenak, "_Ailaffyutuh!_"

Len nyengir. Lalu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Rin. Setelah mereka berdua membuat para jomblo di luar sana nangis-nangis sambil mupeng, Len ngeliat ke arah Master. "Master, lagu Corrupted Flowernya yang nyanyiin Len sama..." jeda, "...orang yang paling Len cinta di dunia ini, aja."

Duh plis deh, _Author_ jomblo tauk.

* * *

Kagamine Rinto, anak umur 5 tahun itu, lagi duduk anteng di kursi meja makan sambil ngeliatin orang tuanya sibuk sama urusannya sendiri. Bapaknya lagi baca koran, ibunya lagi masak _pancake_. Merasa dia sendiri gak ngelakuin apa-apa, dan kedatangannya gak diubris sama sekali. Dia memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan pertama dengan uneg-unegnya. "_Otou-san_."

Len, si _Otou-san_ dari Rinto, cuman bergumam dari balik korannya menanggapi panggilan anaknya. "Hm?"

"Rinto pengen punya adek."

Mendadak Len mencengkram korannya. Rin menghentikkan pasokan gas, untuk api kompornya. Rin ngeliat ke arah anaknya. Lalu ke arah Len yang sekarang udah nurunin korannya. "Emang kenapa?"

"Coalnya, kemalin, aku liat Lyuuto, bilang dia mau punya adek. Kata mamanya dia, dapetin adek dali Cupelmalket! Makanya, kita beli adek yuk _Okaa-san_!"

Rin mendadak bingung. Yang diucapin anaknya itu salah, cuman kalo dia bilang _proses_aslinya kan berabe juga. Jadi dia ngeliat ke arah Len, dan pasang muka _bantuin-aku-plis_.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Len. "Aduuuh, kamu mau adek? Itu bukan beli di Supermarket, sayang! Itu _dibuat_! Ryuuto itu dapetin adek melalui _cara_ yang baik dan benar. Bukan beli!" Len ngeliat Rin yang lagi nundukkin kepalanya dalem-dalem, "Kamu mau adek? Kalo kamu mau adek, kamu pergi sekolah cepet yah! Biar _Otou-san_ sama _Okaa-san_ _buatnya_ bisa cepet!"

Rinto ngangguk-ngangguk, sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti "Oke deh!" lalu dengan semangat '45 dia berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya dan bilang, "Aku makan di lumah Lyuuto aja! Sekalian jalan baleng ke cekolah!"

_Blam!_

Suara pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan Rin dan Len berdua di rumah sendirian.

Len berdiri dari kursinya, ia memojokkan istrinya yang lagi ketakutan. Dinding itu dihentak oleh tangan Len yang kuat. Dengan sorot mata seksi naujubileh, Len mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping Rin, menjilat dan mengigitnya sedikit dan bilang. "Nanti nama anaknya, siapa?"

Dan kalian tau, apa yang terjadi selanjut—

"A-Ahh~"

—OKE, _STOP!_

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

ya ampun! akhirnya ini abis juga! /nangis bahagia.

sebelumnya terima kasih kepada Allah SWT yang telah memberikan saya waktu untuk mengerjakan last chap ini. serta... kalian-kalian yang telah me-review, follow, favorite! tanpa kalian, saya tidak bisa mengerjakan last chap ini! :**

SAYA CIUM KALIAN ATU-ATU YUAAH! :***** /tabok /dirasengan /dicincang

oke, cukup.

untuk terakhir kalinya di fic ini, bolehkah saya meminta review anda? :) dan sekali lagi, terima kasih telah terbang bersama pesawat When The Fake Becomes Real, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!

—ngomong-ngomong, itu _pesawat_ maksudnya apa yah?


End file.
